Secret Love
by IAmAPossession
Summary: Kagome's and a certain assassin's budding friendship quickly turns into a hidden romance. What happens when they're found out? Rated M for bad language and citric situations in later chapters. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. If I did I would be so rich!

A/N: Hey guys! I have decided to try my hand on a new story with a new pairing. I don't know how it will turn out but I plan for this to be way longer than my 1st one.

Chapter 1

"Sit Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. _Thud._ Yet again they were having one of their famous shouting matches. As always, Kagome finally got tired of Inuyasha's yelling and insults so to get rid of it she sat him.

"Oi wench, what was that for?!" yelled as he picked himself up from the Inuyasha sized crater.

"You have to ask, Inuyasha?" Shippo inquired. Inuyasha growled at him before yelling at him to shut up and that no one asked him. Kagome on the other hand wasn't listening to either of them. She yells behind her that she is going and not to follow her. Since they were in Kaede's village, they decided she would be in no danger to go off by herself. Besides, she had her bow and arrows.

Kagome walked into Inuyasha's forest not really paying attention to her surroundings. Before she realized it, she was only a few feet from her favorite tree, the tree where she had met Inuyasha 2 years ago. As Kagome drew closer, she slapped herself mentally for not being more careful because sitting under the tree was a man and he had 4 jewel shards no less! She stopped immediately, suspicious as to why the man had the jewel shards and who he was. He seemed not to notice her but she knew he had because she was standing only a few feet from him and she wasn't the quietest person in the world. Kagome knew she should be panicking and yelling for Inuyasha but the man didn't seem threatening, much to her surprise. As she studied him more closely, he seemed to be just sad. Against her better judgment she walked closer to the man and sat beside him. She felt him stiffen beside her but chose to ignore it, for there were no warning bells chiming in her mind as they usually did if danger was near.

"Hey," she started, "It's nice out here isn't it? This is my favorite tree right here," she said patting the tree they were leaning against, trying to make small talk. The man ignored her. Kagome tried talking some more, hoping he would respond but he stayed silent. Kagome sighed giving up and just sat back against the tree to enjoy her surroundings. Hey, this was her favorite tree and if he wanted to stay there then he just had to deal with her presence. Kagome caught the man's movement from the corner of her eye and saw him pick up something she hadn't noticed before. It was the biggest sword she had ever seen, bigger even than Tetsuiaga. She watched as the man pulled the purple cover from the blade and started to polish it. He moved it so the evening lights filtering through the trees bounced off the dimensions of the blade making it look even deadlier.

Kagome smiled as she realized he had done it on purpose, knowing what affect it would have on her. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" she asked in an amused tone. He stopped stroking the blade for a moment to gaze at her with a surprised look on his face. He soon caught himself and put back on his mask of indifference but she had already seen it. He caught the smile on her face as he gazed at her before going back to polishing his "baby", questions buzzing around his mind. Why was she here, talking to him? Who was she? He had never known anyone besides his brothers or the occasional bold tavern wench who did not shy away from him or just all together start running away screaming in fear for their lives. But she didn't seem to be afraid of him at all. He had ignored her hoping she would go away and just leave him in peace but she had stayed. He hadn't been in his usual blood lust state so he hadn't had any wish to kill her so he just let her be. She had been right about wanting to be rid of her. He had got the idea that if she saw his banryuu, she would certainly be more cautious and take her leave. But she had saw right through his actions and called him out on it. He knew she was no ordinary female. Against his conscience screaming at him not to, he spoke to her.

"Who are you?" he asked her as if trying to piece her into a puzzle. She still had a small smile on her face and it widened when she had finally got him to talk to her, even if he didn't answer any of her questions but asked his own.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, miko at your service," she answered with false formality, merriment sparkling in her eyes. "And you are…?" she trailed off waiting for him to fill in the blank.

Ah, so she was a miko, he thought. He eyed her before answering. "Bankotsu Matsuda, assassin," he said in a much more serious way than she had, sure she would turn from him now. But he didn't know our Kagome. Kagome barely blinked at his answer before smiling and saying "Nice to make your acquaintance, Bankotsu." He was surprised at how easily she seemed to accept his occupation. He relaxed finally realizing that he had no reason to fear that this woman would shun just as all the others had. She dragged him into a conversation about what he did and she didn't seem too terrified by what he said, that he and his brothers traveled about and took what ever job they were offered, how sometimes he wished he was able to do something better and how he didn't enjoy it as much as his brothers seemed to, but he did have his moments when he was in the heat of battle and he would be pumped just waiting for his next victim. She listened and didn't criticize or judge him for what he did or what he felt. She just sat and listened and never took her eyes off him and would ask a question now and then but mostly let him talk. He surprised himself, for he had never before talked this much with anyone besides Jak and even then he had never told Jak any of these things.

Before either had realized it, the sun was completely gone and the conversation had wined down to a quiet lull between them. Kagome finally seemed to notice the state of the forest around them and jumped up sure Inuyasha would try to come looking for her before long and she didn't want him to discover her with Bankotsu because she knew he would fight Bankotsu because he was talking to her and because he had jewel shards. Kagome was reluctant to take them from him or to even mention them.

She looked back down at Bankotsu, who was looking up at her with curiosity. She smiled apologetically. "Sorry Bankotsu but I have to go before my idiot of a friend comes looking for me. I was wondering…Can I like consider you as a friend now?" she asked anxiously, fearing he would reject her.

He stared at her thinking in awe that she couldn't be real. What woman in their right minds would _want_ to be friends with _him_? But as he looked at her face, she seemed honest enough. He thought that it would really be nice to have a friend that wasn't one of his brothers and only wanted to talk about how cute Inuyasha was or whom their next victim would be. After a moment of thought, he smiled up at her before informing her that he would like very much to be her friend. She smiled, said goodbye, and then dashed away through the forest. Bankotsu got up from his spot after she was gone and slung Banryuu up to rest on his shoulder before making his way towards the spot he and his brothers had set up camp for the night. When he got there, they didn't ask where he had been and he didn't deign to inform them.

Kagome made it back to Kaede's hut and she entered with a smile on her face. Everyone looked up to greet her and asked where she had gone for such a long time. She replied just for a nice calming walk, not mentioning meeting Bankotsu. Inuyasha, seeing Kagome is such a good mood, used what little common sense he did have and decided not to start anymore arguments with her that day.

* * *

So watcha think? Continue? Yes? No?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm updating again. I just want to say I appreciate all the reviews I got and a special thanks to kittyb78 for your advice. That was really nice of you. Thanks for reading. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. Wish I did but I don't have that honor.**

**Chapter 2**

"Bye guys! See you in two days!" Kagome called as she made her way towards the well.

She had decided that she could not fail another test so had decided to go home and study that night and the next day at home away from any demon related disruptions before taking the test and coming back.

As Kagome came to the clearing that contained the well, she came to an abrupt halt. Sitting on the ground with his back against the well was none other than Bankotsu. Kagome had not seen him in two weeks, since the day she had first met him in Inuyasha's forest.

As she overcame her shock, a smile slowly spread on her face. She made her way over to him and sensing someone near, he looked up. He looked surprised at the sight of Kagome for only a second before a small smirk graced his lips. Kagome stopped beside him then sat down next to him.

"Hello Bankotsu. I'm surprised to see you here," Kagome said.

"I never thought I'd see you either Kagome," Bankotsu told her with a smirk.

Kagome smiles and goes ahead to ask him why he is there and where his brothers were.

"Well I just found this place by accident and thought it would be a wonderful place to sit and think. As for my brothers, well they're around. We're gonna set up camp not too far from here," Bankotsu responded.

Kagome started to ask another question but he interrupted.

"Hey, wait a minute. You got to ask all the questions and learn all about me last time. Now it's my turn." Kagome giggled.

"Well then. Ask away."

Bankotsu began firing off questions wanting to know all about who she traveled with and where she lived. She dodged some questions with half-truths steering clear of anything associated with time traveling and the future. Before either realized it, the sun had set and it was dark all around them.

"Wow we really talked," Kagome said with a giggle.

"Yeah, I guess we did," Bankotsu replied with a chuckle. "I guess I better get going before Jak comes looking for me."

Kagome couldn't help the disappointed look that crossed her face. Bankotsu sees it and is surprised by a jolt of warmth that rushed through his body. He couldn't believe that someone other than his brothers would actually enjoy his company and not in just the physical sense.

"Hey Kagome maybe we'll run into each other again," he says trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, maybe. I bet that if we keep staying in the same area as we are we will be seeing each other a lot," Kagome said.

"I don't doubt it," he replies.

"Well bye. I guess I'll see you around," she says almost shyly.

"Yeah. Goodbye Kagome." Then Bankotsu smiles at her, stands up, and walks off into the forest.

Kagome sits there for a while partly because she wanted to make sure he was really gone before she jumped in the well and partly because she wanted to prolong the memory of him sitting beside her. After a few minutes, she stood up and leapt into the well.

When she lands in her time, she hastily makes her way to her house. She had a lot of studying to do, and her spending all evening talking to Bankotsu didn't help one bit. She rushes into the house calls to her mother that she is home then goes to the kitchen to greet her mother and grandfather. She learns that Souta was staying at a friend's that night and that her mother and grandfather had already eaten dinner. Mrs. Higurashi offered to heat her something but Kagome declined and made her way upstairs to study.

Kagome had everything laid out ready to study but she couldn't concentrate. Instead of Geometry problems running through her mind, visions of Bankotsu's smirking face ran through it. She tried to banish the images but they wouldn't go. Kagome started to wonder about her feelings for the assassin. Did she really feel just friendship for him? Or was it more?

Kagome was sure she had felt this way before with a certain hanyou but this was almost deeper. With Inuyasha it was a gradual thing, this feeling. But with Bankotsu, it just happened suddenly and he immediately filled her thoughts. Maybe it was because Bankotsu didn't push her away as Inuyasha did. But what ever it was she knew she was falling in love with him.

**So what do you think? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I was having some technical difficulties. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and/or put this on their Story Alert. Thanks. Well any way I'll let you get to the story.**

**Chapter 3**

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome yelled.

Everyone sighed. Why did Inuyasha always put himself in this situation? As always, Kagome had came back late and Inuyasha couldn't keep his mouth shut and decided that it would be a good idea to yell at Kagome about it. And yet again his face met its close companion – the dirt.

Kagome huffed. _Why did he always have to do that? So I was a little late getting back. But does that mean he had to get all in my face yelling about how I'm always slow and never arrive on time? The answer is NO HE DID NOT._

Kagome took a deep breath before saying, "I could really use a walk right now. Please don't follow me because I won't have any control over my actions."

Without waiting for a response, Kagome set out into the forest. After walking for a minute, she decides to go to the Goshinboku to see if Bankotsu was there. She really needed someone to talk to. Kagome couldn't help the disappointment that rushed through her at the realization that he wasn't there. She sighed and sat under the tree anyways.

Kagome sat there thinking about her situation. She knew she was falling in love with Bankotsu, but wasn't sure if she was still in love with Inuyasha or not. She felt, as she always did after one of their fights, that maybe she should just give up on Inuyasha. But then that pesky little thing would pop up in her heart telling her she couldn't just yet. She still had faith that she could make it with Inuyasha. It would just take a little more time. She already knew that he cared for her. It wouldn't take much more to turn that into love.

With that line of thinking, Kagome cheered some and decided to return to Kaede's hut. When she was half way there, something flying in the air caught her eye. She looked up to see one of Kikyo's soul collectors. Kagome felt a small pang in her chest knowing that if she had seen one, then Inuyasha had too. She just knew that he would immediately take off to find her, as he always did. Out of curiosity and a slight bit of jealousy, Kagome changed direction and started to follow the soul collector.

After walking for about five minutes, Kagome came upon a small cluster of trees that looked to surround a small clearing. As she got closer, she could her soft sounds coming from the clearing which was still blocked from her view by the trees. She figured that Inuyasha and Kikyo were talking about something. She tried to get closer so she could peer around the trees to see what they were talking about. She slipped behind a tree and she peeked around it. She was not at all ready for or expecting to see what she saw.

What she saw was Inuyasha pinning Kikyo against a tree, his mouth attacking hers. But that's not all she saw. The very thing she had dreamed of and imagined Inuyasha do to her, he was doing to Kikyo. Kagome watched in horror, tears in her eyes, as Inuyasha continued to thrust into Kikyo unaware of her presence. Kagome's tears spilled over as she heard Kikyo moan and Inuyasha moan her name in reply. She covered her mouth to hold back a sob before turning around and running blindly towards the well. She didn't want to think about anything but getting home.

So blinded by her tears, she didn't notice the man until she had ran right into him.

**I'm going to stop there. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry that it has taken me so long to post this chapter. I'll try to get the rest of them up faster next time. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed or added this to their story alerts. I've been experimenting with some other story ideas and I might post them sometime. Well on with the story.**

**Chapter 4**

Kagome gasped as Bankotsu's arms wrapped around her.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" Bankotsu asked, alarmed by her tears.

Kagome looked up at him but his face was blurred by her tears. "Inuyasha," is the only word she could get out.

Bankotsu looked at her, confused. What about Inuyasha could make Kagome run away crying? Kagome continued to cry and it didn't seem like she planned to elaborate her explanation so he took her up in his arms and carried her the few remaining yards to the well and sat down against it with Kagome in his lap. He stroked her hair, letting her take her time. He waited.

After a while, Kagome calmed down and her sobs quieted to silent tears. She sat up in Bankotsu's lap and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. She looked at Bankotsu with a chagrined half smile.

"Sorry I cried all over you. I know it put you in an awkward position," she said.

He gave her a small smile. "Kagome the only thing I'm worried about is_ why_ you were crying in the first place. Come on and tell me about it. I just want to understand," he told her.

She squirmed uncomfortably and her cheeks pinkened. To keep him from seeing her face, she laid her head on his chest. Then she relayed the tale of what had happened up until she had run into him. She couldn't help the stray tears that had escaped during the retelling.

As he listened to her words, he felt rage and hate fill him. _How could that bastard do that?_, he thought. _Kagome is the purest person I have ever met. She has so much kindness in her and I can almost feel the warmth in her chocolate brown eyes. If I could I would kill him for hurting her._ His time with Kagome had been the best moments of his life. With her, he could drop the dangerous façade he wore with others. He just be himself and he didn't have to worry about looking tough or in charge.

He didn't know a lot about relationships, but he knew what he felt for Kagome was something that he had never felt for any other person before. This feeling for her wasn't the same as what he felt for his brothers and it was more than the lust he felt for the village whores he had sometimes sampled. He could only guess that it was the beginnings of love.

When Kagome had finished, he took her face away from his chest to look her in the eye.

"Kagome you deserve more than that bastard. He isn't worth your tears and he never will be. He doesn't deserve your love if he can't appreciate it. You should save it for some one willing to love you instead of hurt you. Someone who, unlike that Inutrasha, will protect you and not run off to a clay pot when the job is done. That much you deserve, Kagome," he told her.

Kagome had smiled softly at the "Inutrasha" and she stared thoughtfully at Bankotsu for a moment when he had finished speaking. She could clearly see what he was feeling in his eyes and she wondered if her emotions were just as transparent.

"Are you trying to tell me what I think you're trying to tell me, Bankotsu?" Kagome asked with a grin.

Kagome could barely see the blush under his tanned skin but she saw it. But it quickly vanished and was replaced by a smirk.

"Well I don't exactly know what you're thinking seeing as I earn my living as an assassin and not as a psychic. But what I'm trying to tell you is that I want to be the person you save your love for. I want to be with you, Kagome," he said.

Kagome looked up at him with her delight at his words written all over her face.

"I'd love to be with you, Bankotsu," she told him giddily.

Bankotsu smirked. "Well it's official. You're my woman," he said.

Hearing him say this reminded Kagome of Kouga and she grimaced. "I'd much prefer the term girlfriend. I'm your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend," she told him.

He frowned at the new term but shrugged it off. "Okay," Bankotsu said, and then he smiled.

"Good. Now that I'm your girlfriend, I get to do something I've wanted to do for a while," Kagome informed him.

He gave her a suspicious look. "What?" he asked.

Kagome gave him her version of a smirk. "This," she said.

Then she kissed him.

**Did you see that coming? Hope you liked and I'm really sorry about the hold up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So… I bet you're all pretty mad at me. I am so sorry it has taken me so long to post this but I just haven't been in the right mood. I'll try harder next time to get these chapters in a little quicker.**

**Chapter 5**

Kagome sighed in contentment in Bankotsu's arms. They sat with his back braced against the Dry Well and she sitting in his lap with his arms wrapped around her. She loved these moments after they would finally come up for air from practically kissing each other's faces off and just sit holding each other.

I had been a month since they had first become "official" and Kagome had met Bankotsu almost every night for a few hours at a halfway point between their separate camps after all her friends had dozed off to dreamland. Bankotsu would have loved to keep her all night but as Kagome logically pointed out her friends would be quite suspicious if she was suddenly tired all the time. And she was sure she would be because the majority of the time she spent with Bankotsu was spent making out and if she was making out all night then she would be very tired in the morning. So Bankotsu had to content himself with the 2 to 4 hours he was allowed with her.

Kagome solved the whole thing with Inuyasha by pretending it didn't happen. On that fateful day, after she had left Bankotsu and washed up (thank the Gods that Kagome had remembered Inuyasha and Shippo's enhanced sense of smell), Kagome had arrived back at Kaede's hut a little damp but in control of herself. Everyone was surprised that Kagome had came back calm and alone, thinking that when Inuyasha had rushed off so quickly he had went to search for Kagome. It was quite late so Kagome with Kaede's help got started on cooking the evening meal.

Not 5 minutes after she had arrived, Inuyasha had appeared in the doorway. He avoided Kagome's eye and for a moment she feared that he knew about her seeing him in the forest with Kikyo but his body language communicated ignorance to that fact. He just seemed embarrassed at seeing Kagome after what he had done with her incarnation. Kagome didn't act as you might think she would have. She treated Inuyasha as she would have any other time before she had seen him in the forest with Kikyo.

Things had continued on their normal string of events aside from Kagome's new nightly meetings with Bankotsu. Bankotsu had been strategically been setting up camp down wind from Kagome's and far enough away not to alert Inuyasha of their presence. Every night before parting they estimated how far they would travel the next day and when the next night came Bankotsu would wander out to a place that was about midway between their camps and wait, knowing Kagome would find her way to him because she could sense his jewel shards. Then they would start the process over again, starting with making out then talking about what they had done that day, and occasionally they would speak of defeating Naraku by joining forces.

Now in the present, Kagome worried about what she would tell Bankotsu. In the morning she was supposed to be going home for 5 days, meaning she wouldn't see him for the next 4 nights and there was no telling what he would do if she didn't show up with no explanation. _Probably blow our whole secret by finding Inuyasha and demanding to know where "his girlfriend, Kagome" was,_ she thought with a grimace.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Bankotsu asked seeing her face.

Kagome worried her lip wondering how to tell him. An irrational voice in the back of her mind was telling her to tell him the truth. Why shouldn't she tell him the truth? She trusted him with her life and over this past month that she had spent with him, had grown to love him. So why not share her secret of where she really came from?

"Well…I have to leave for a few days and wont be able to see you for a while," she told him slowly, trying to build up revealing the truth.

Bankotsu frowned. "Where could you possibly be going that could keep us from seeing each other?" he asked, puzzled.

Kagome inhaled slowly. "The future," she blurted.

**I think I'll stop right there. Until next time in Secret Love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Look how fast I'm updating this time! I'm proud of myself. Thanks for reviewing everyone, now on with the story!**

**Chapter 6**

Bankotsu gave her a funny look. Then he started laughing. _I knew he wouldn't believe me, _she thought. But she was suddenly surprised when Bankotsu abruptly stopped laughing and his amused look turned to one of anger.

"So you won't tell me the truth? What do you have another boyfriend and your going to visit him or something?" he asked angrily.

Kagome's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "WHAT?! NO! Of course not. Why would you even suggest such a thing?" she asked in horror.

"Well I can't think of any other reason why you would lie to me about where you are going," he told her, his anger cooled some.

She looked up at him slightly hurt. "Bankotsu, why would I lie to you? I love you. I would never do that," she told him softly.

Bankotsu just about melted at hearing those words. It was the first time she had spoken them and they made him feel all tingly inside.

"Kagome, I love you, too. But what do you mean that you didn't lie to me? How could you possibly be going to the future?" he asked, confused.

Kagome sighed. _Here goes the big talk_, she thought.

"Well it's kind of a long story. How 'bout I start from the beginning?" she supplied.

Bankotsu gave her an unsure look but he was anxious to find out what she was talking about. He wasn't so sure anymore if Kagome was entirely sane. He nodded for her to continue.

"Okay so it all started on my fifteenth birthday…" she began, then she told him the whole story of how on her birthday she had fell down the Bone Eater's Well in the future when the Centipede Woman had grabbed her and she had landed in the past, or his present. She went on to tell him about everything that had happened with the Sacred Jewel and Naraku and all of her friends.

When she had finished, Bankotsu sat there, stunned into silence. It was unbelievable, what she had told him. He was still skeptical of the truth in her words. Then he got an idea. He got up and stood Kagome on her feet in front of him.

"Okay, so if what you're telling me is the truth, prove it," he said, sure this was all a tall tale and she wouldn't really jump into the well.

She gave him a questioning look before shrugging with a grin. "Okay," she said simply.

Then to Bankotsu's surprise, she turned around, climbed onto the well's edge, and jumped.

**Wow. I'm bushed. I'll stop here and try to update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another update! I've been in the writing mood lately and have tried to write a little bit everyday. Well on with the story!**

**Chapter 7**

Bankotsu's eyes widened and he gasped. He hurried over to the well and looked down in time to see a bright blue light flash then disappear. When it was gone, though, nothing remained at the bottom. Bankotsu's gazed turned anxious and he prayed to the gods that she would reappear. Seconds later, the blue light flashed again, and when it left, Kagome sat crouched at the bottom of the well. Bankotsu sighed with relief as she grinned up at him and began to make her way out. When she neared the top he grabbed her one handed and pulled her up.

Kagome smirked happily. "Are you convinced?" she asked smugly.

Bankotsu gave her an amused glance before reluctantly nodding.

Bankotsu had started to wonder how she was able to pass through. Then he started wondering if he might be able to do it also. Kagome started to answer his unasked question with her next statement.

"Inuyasha and I, and I guess the Centipede Woman, have been the only ones able to pass through. I don't know how Inuyasha can pass through but I can with the jewel shards…" Kagome trailed off and then her thoughtful demeanor was replaced by excitement.

"Oh my gosh, Ban-Ban I just had the most amazing idea!" she exclaimed.

Bankotsu grimaced at the pet name but was curious as to what she was thinking.

"What is it _Kags_," he said, hoping to goad her, but she seemed unfazed by it.

"Maybe you can come with me tomorrow to the future and meet my family!" she said happily.

Bankotsu gave her a puzzled look, not brought over to her line of thinking yet.

Kagome sighed. "You were resurrected by the jewel shards in your body right?" she asked.

"Right…" he answered slowly, still not seeing where she was going with this.

"Have you not been listening to what I have been saying?" she asked, getting angry.

"Of course I have. You said that you and Inutrasha and that one Centipede Woman were the only ones who could past through," he told her, showing that he _had_ been paying attention.

"And I also said that I can only pass through because of my jewel shards. Now do you see where I'm going with this?" she asked impatiently.

It slowly dawned on him. "So you're saying that I may be able to pass through because of the jewel shards in my body?" he asked her skeptically.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. How about we test my theory right now?" she asked excitedly.

Bankotsu slightly panicked. He had no idea what lie beyond that well.

"You mean you want me to jump in there? Right now? What happens if it doesn't work?" he asked quickly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Relax. The worst that can happen is that you won't go through and you'll just land at the bottom still in this time. Besides, I'll go with you," she said cheerily.

Bankotsu sighed before reluctantly agreeing.

"Yay! Come on, let's go!" she said, tugging on his arm to get him on the well's ledge.

Bankotsu slowly climbed up. He looked down and became slightly distressed. He wouldn't have it said that he was afraid of the dark, or heights, but he was afraid of the mystery that lie ahead if he made it through.

Kagome gripped his hand, smiling brightly.

"Okay. Ready? One… Two… Three… Jump!" she shouted.

And he jumped.

**Phew! I'm gonna stop here. I'm sure many of you already knew this was coming. I'll try to update soon. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Greetings my lovely readers! I know I didn't get this update up as soon as you would have liked, but it hasn't that long has it? I know you are as excited as I am to see how this story progresses. Onward!**

**Chapter 8**

Bankotsu had the weird sensation that he was floating. An almost blue mist surrounded him and Kagome as they made their journey to another time period. Then, suddenly the blue mist was gone, and Bankotsu once again felt the ground under his feet. Kagome quickly looked up then looked to Bankotsu, laughing in happiness.

"Bankotsu, you made it through! Oh I am so happy! I can't wait until the morning!" she exclaimed, making her way to the ladder on the side of the well.

Bankotsu looked up, puzzled by the enclosure that was above the well's entrance. Where was the sky? He saw Kagome climbing up the side of the well on some contraption and quickly followed her, not wanting to be left there alone. He was surprised though, that when she got to the top, she jumped right back down. He looked down to see her disappear in a blue swirl. He hurried to follow her.

When he got back to the feudal era, he saw that Kagome was still trying to get out of the well. He smirked and hopped from one side of the well to the other, quickly zig zagging his way to the top.

Kagome huffed. "Not everyone can be a super being you know," she said annoyed.

He laughed and helped her the rest of the way out. Kagome sighed happily. She couldn't believe that Bankotsu could now possibly meet her family! She turned to him.

"So are you going to come with me?" she asked hopefully.

He gave her a reluctant glance. "I don't know Kagome. I mean what if something happens while I'm gone and my brothers need me?" he said.

She gave him a pouty look. "Please Ban-Ban? For me?" she asked softly.

He glared at her. "Don't go trying to use your feminine wiles on me! That's not fair!" he said.

She giggled slightly. "Oh come on Bankotsu. Just five days. Your brothers are strong enough to do without you for that long. There aren't many jewel shards left out there so there aren't many threats left. Well besides us, but if I'm not here Inuyasha's not going anywhere. So come with me. Please," she begged.

He was starting to give in. "Okay. I'll go, but –" he was interrupted by Kagome squealing and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she said in between the kisses she laid all over his face.

"Hey hey! Woman calm down! I wasn't finished yet!" Bankotsu protested.

Kagome let him go but had a hard time standing still. She waited impatiently to hear what he had to say.

"As I was saying, I'll go _but_ I will have a say in what I will and will not do in your time period. I'd like to point out your style of dress and I will not wear that if that is what the civilization wears where you come from," he said and Kagome laughed.

"Bankotsu only girls wear skirts like this. Men wear pants," she informed him.

He didn't know what pants were but he hoped they were better than skirts.

"Well, I have to bid you goodnight before we meet again in the morning. I need to inform my brothers that I will be gone and my orders while I am gone," he told her.

She sighed. "Okay. I'll see you in the morning. I'll meet you here by the well," she told him.

"Okay. Bye, my love," he said softly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She pulled away to catch her breath. She smiled up at him.

"I love you," she told him happily.

He smiled down at her. "I love you too. I'll see you in the morning," he told her, releasing her.

"Okay bye," she told with a smile before turning to grab her forgotten bag off the ground and heading to the nearest water source.

Bankotsu watched after her. He was kind of nervous about the whole "meet the parents" situation. His parents hadn't been much. He had been on his since he was 9 and had started his assassin career from there. But he could tell Kagome thought very highly of her family. So he decided he would just make the best of this. For Kagome's sake.

**I'll stop here. Until next time! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys (and gals)! It's been a minute since I last posted, I know. But since this is a special occasion (today is my birthday! Yay happy b-day to me!) I am giving you all a present. A double feature! I am posting this chapter, and the next one! And you said I didn't love you.**

**Chapter 9**

Kagome woke up to the sound of someone moving about. After the sleepy fog had cleared from her mind, she opened her eyes to Kaede preparing breakfast and she jumped up, eager to help so she could be on her way. She couldn't wait for Bankotsu to meet her family, and her family to meet Bankotsu.

She had only been home one other time since she and Bankotsu started seeing each other, but it hadn't affected her nightly plans with him because she had left in the morning but was back that night. While she was there, she had filled her mother in on that fact that she was interested in someone else besides Inuyasha. Her mother had asked for details and Kagome had only got so far as telling her mother that he was much quieter and kinder than Inuyasha when said person had charged into the house shouting for her to come on and to quit being slow. She had hugged her mother and promised more details when she saw her next. Kagome was excited that she didn't have to describe anything now because her mother could see for herself.

When everyone was awake and breakfast was done, Kagome hurriedly served breakfast to her friends before giving only a small portion to herself, which she quickly ate. When she was finished, she prepared her bag for the trip home, promising to bring back gifts for everyone. Before Inuyasha could demand she wait for him to escort her to the well, she hurried out of the hut and ran towards the well.

Kagome couldn't describe the feelings of love and happiness that floated through her at the sight of Bankotsu sitting on the lip of the well with Banryuu slung casually over his shoulder. She smiled brightly as she ran towards him. When Bankotsu caught sight of her, a small smile curved his lips. He had only just set Banryuu down when Kagome launched herself at him. He deftly caught her and his chuckle was interrupted by Kagome placing her lips over his. He responded immediately and wrapped his arms around her more securely. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt Kagome's tongue run over his lip, seeking entrance to his mouth. Usually he was the one seeking entrance, not Kagome. He gave into her request for entry and tried to fight back for dominance in this kiss, and after the brief struggle Kagome put up, he was victorious.

Soon he pulled away, the need for air pressing him. He panted slightly and was satisfied to see the blush in Kagome's cheeks. His male ego couldn't help but be stroked at the evidence that his kiss had left her flustered. He smirked down at her.

"Hey, Kagome," he said in a seductive tone of voice.

Her blush deepened in color. "Hi," she said shyly in return.

"So are you ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yep," she told him confidently. "Are you?"

He smirked again. "Sure. Let's get going," he said lifting her to stand on the lip of the well.

He grabbed Banryuu before climbing up beside her and grabbing her hand. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Without any prompting from each other, they both jumped at the same time.

Bankotsu experienced the same floating feeling he had felt the night before when he had first jumped into the well. But soon it was gone and he and Kagome were standing on the well bottom in the future.

**What's to happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, here goes the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

Kagome practically dragged Bankotsu out of the well, up the shrine steps and to the entrance doors in her excitement. All the way she was rambling on about how she couldn't wait to see her family and how she wondered how they would react to seeing him. She didn't wait to see if they had any visitors and she immediately flung open the doors and ran towards her house, Bankotsu trying not to fall as she dragged him after her.

When she reached the house, she burst through the door and shouted to her mother.

"Mom, I'm home!" she yelled excitedly.

"Oh, Kagome dear!" her mother exclaimed coming out of the kitchen with a big smile while drying her hands on a towel.

Her smile faltered only the slightest bit at the sight of Bankotsu with Banryuu slung against his shoulder. Then Mrs. Higurashi's eyes traveled down and saw the way her daughter's hand held the young man's hand and accurately guessed this to be the man her daughter had become involved with.

"Oh, what a surprise. May I assume this is the young man you were telling me about, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter.

"Yes Mom, this is Bankotsu, my boyfriend," Kagome said, beaming at said boy.

Bankotsu seemed a little uncomfortable, to say the least. Mrs. Higurashi gave him a smile.

"Hello, Bankotsu. It is a pleasure to meet you. Will you be staying with us during Kagome's visit home?" she asked politely.

"Hello. Yes ma'am," Bankotsu muttered more than spoke his answer.

"Well, I can see you were correct in judging him quiet, Kagome dear," Mrs. Higurashi said with a small giggle.

At that moment, Kagome's grandfather entered the room from the general direction of the back of the house.

"What is all the buzz about?" he asked grumpily before he spotted Bankotsu.

"Oh Kami, we are under attack! Kagome stand back! I may be an aged man, but I'm sure I can hold my own with this one," Grandpa said, starting to advance on Bankotsu.

Bankotsu took a slight step backward, a look of confusion on his face. Kagome tried to hold in a giggle as she stepped between her grandfather and Bankotsu.

"No, Grandpa! This is Bankotsu, my boyfriend," Kagome hastened to explain, for his sake, not Bankotsu's. She was sure if it came down to it, Bankotsu wouldn't be harmed in the least but her grandfather would be severely so if he angered Bankotsu too much.

Grandpa stopped with a slightly puzzled look on his old face.

"What happened to that Inuyasha fellow?" he asked confused.

Bankotsu scowled at the mention of his enemy. Kagome colored slightly.

"Inuyasha was never my boyfriend, just a friend. Bankotsu is my boyfriend now. Bankotsu, this is my grandfather," Kagome said as an introduction.

"Hmm," Bankotsu said with his eyes slightly narrowed at the old man.

Grandpa studied him in return before declaring his approval.

"Well, I cannot find fault with him. I don't care who he is as long as he is not a demon," Grandpa announced.

Bankotsu smirked. Just another thing he had over the trashy mutt he liked to call Inutrasha.

"Where's Souta," Kagome asked her mother.

"He stayed the night over with a friend. He should be home soon," Mrs. Higurashi said. "You two were just in time for breakfast. I had a feeling you'd be home today, Kagome, so I made a lot of food. Sorry, I didn't make your favorite though," Mrs. Higurashi apologized.

"That's fine, Mom," Kagome said as she pulled Bankotsu down to sit beside her.

Just then, Souta came running into the house and into the dining room.

"Hey, sis, you're home!" he shouted launching himself into a hug with Kagome, seeming not to notice Bankotsu sitting beside her.

"Hey Souta! Look, this is Bankotsu. I brought him back with me from the feudal era," she explained.

Souta spared a glance for Bankotsu for the first time, and was immediately drawn to his sword.

"Woah! What is that?" he asked, awed at the blade that is Banryuu.

Bankotsu gave a prideful smirk.

"This here is my Banryuu," he said.

"Wow! Can I touch it?" Souta asked hopefully.

Bankotsu pondered that for a few seconds.

"Okay. But only for two seconds then hands off," he warned and Souta readily agreed.

"Wow. This is cooler than Inuyasha's Tetsuiega," Souta exclaimed.

Bankotsu smirked. "Of course it is. Anything I have is better than that of Inutrasha's," Bankotsu, looking over to Kagome with pride and love in his eyes, obviously thinking of how she was his now instead of Inuyasha's as he had chosen Kikyo over her.

Mrs. Higurashi witnessed this and couldn't hide her smile.

_I'm so glad my Kagome finally has someone to love her and is happy_, Mrs. Higurashi thought.

**Okay. That's the end of this chapter. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OMG. *Slaps forehead* I have been sitting here working on Chapter 12 when I forgot that this chapter has been sitting on my computer for more than a week! I am soo sorry, you should shoot me. Well here goes Chapter 11. It's short but I should have Chapter 12 up soon.**

**Chapter 11**

Kagome sighed and smiled. She knew her mother wanted her to continue their conversation from before. Bankotsu was in the living room with her grandfather and Souta, trying to impress them with stories of his battles in the feudal era while she was in the kitchen with her mother as she cleaned up their breakfast mess.

"So, Kagome…" Her mother trailed off, leaving her to fill in the rest.

"Oh, Mom, I'm in love. I know last time I told you that I was just interested in him, but I know this is love. Bankotsu is widely considered cruel and heartless by all in the feudal era because he is an assassin and all, but when it's just me and him… it's indescribable. He is the most kind and loving man I have ever met. I thought I loved Inuyasha, but that was nothing compared to how I feel for Bankotsu. It's like this light comes to life inside me every time I see him, but when I saw Inuyasha, I just felt this sliver of hope that quickly died because he never greeted me how I wished he would. Now the only thing I feel for Inuyasha is friendship. I now accept that he is in love with Kikyo and he will always love her. I don't want to be her replacement, and I don't have to be because I have Bankotsu now." Kagome sighed.

The smile on her face spoke loud and clear on how Mrs. Higurashi felt about all this. She was more than thrilled that her daughter had found someone besides Inuyasha to love. She had seen how he treated her sometimes and it worried her how Kagome always used to look at him with a glint of adoration in her eyes.

Kagome continued to ramble on about Bankotsu and informed her mother about their situation. She told her how Bankotsu had died and was resurrected by their enemy Naraku, so technically Bankotsu was supposed to be their enemy, and so they had kept their relationship a secret from their friends.

"So don't mention him around Inuyasha," Kagome warned.

"I won't, dear. I'll even pass that along to Grandpa and Souta," Mrs. Higurashi assured her.

Kagome also told her mother how they had figured out how to get Bankotsu to the present day time period.

"Well, I'm glad that you figured that out or else I wouldn't have met him at all. It makes me happy that I did because I don't know how I would feel if you had told me you were in love with him, but I wouldn't be able to pass my own judgment on him to assume if he is a good match for you or not," Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome smiled. "How do you feel about him, Mom?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well, he's a better choice than Inuyasha, I'll tell you that," she said with a smile, which sent them both into a fit of giggles.

"I think I should give Bankotsu a tour of the future right about now," Kagome said with an excited gleam in her eyes.

She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room with her mother behind her. When she got there she found Bankotsu in the middle of telling her grandfather and her brother about a time when he defeated more than 200 opponents single handedly. It was obvious by the look on Souta's face that he had found a new hero to worship.

"Hey, Bankotsu. I was thinking that maybe I'd show you around. Because obviously you don't have these things in the past," she said with a smile.

Bankotsu looked up at her then looked around the living room, seeming to see everything only just now. Kagome laughed at his expression.

"Come on, I'll show you my room first," she said as she headed toward the stairs.

**I'll stop there. Please Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Please don't kill me! I know it's been ages since I've updated. So to butter you all up I'm posting 3 chapters! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

Kagome smiled as she pulled the money from her secret stash that was for "Emergencies only". She had just got done with showing Bankotsu the house and now planned on taking him to the mall to buy him some present day threads.

It had taken all of Kagome's will power to contain her laughter during the tour. Bankotsu was like a toddler, fascinated by everything around him. When she had shown him her room, he had stared at her bed for a moment before asking if by any chance her family was wealthy. She laughed before telling him that they weren't rich, just middle-class and that, in her time, even most poor families had beds like hers. She showed him how to work her desk lamp and all her photographs of her friends. Then she went on to the bathroom where she showed him all the wonders of in-door plumbing. She bit back her laughter at the amazed look on his face when she turned on the shower for a demonstration. She didn't think her family's rooms were important so she took him back downstairs to the living room, where she basically just showed him how the TV worked. Bankotsu, of course, wouldn't admit it, but the TV was the scariest thing he had ever seen. A talking box with miniature humans in it? At that, Kagome did let out a little giggle before telling him that those were actors and it was basically a moving photograph like the ones she had shown him. He was still skeptical, but he accepted it. Last, she showed him the kitchen with the electric stove and refrigerator.

Now, Kagome jogged down the stairs and met Bankotsu in the living room. She looked at him as he lifted Banryuu up to rest on his shoulder and frowned.

"Bankotsu, sorry to tell you this but you have to leave Banryuu here. You might get arrested if people see you carrying it around," Kagome said. Bankotsu scowled, and she hastened to placate him. "Here, we'll put it up in my room and no one will bother with it," she assured him.

After a moment of contemplation, he gave up and sighed. Kagome led him back upstairs to her room and he gently set Banryuu against the wall, not wanting to set it on her bed where he had originally planned, thinking it would surely break it with its heavy weight.

"Okay, let's go!" Kagome said excitedly before rushing downstairs again. "Mom! I'm taking Bankotsu to the mall! Be back in a few hours!" she yelled.

"Okay, dear. Be sure to eat something there because I'm going to my Book Club meeting and won't be here to fix lunch," Mrs. Higurashi called back.

"'Kay! Bye Mom! Bye Gramps and Souta!"

Kagome grabbed Bankotsu's hand and ran out the door before she heard them reply.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kagome rushed down the steps leading up to her family's shrine with Bankotsu right beside her. When she got to the bottom, she sprinted towards the bus that was loading a little ways away. When they got to it and had boarded, Bankotsu glanced around curiously.

"What sort of beast is this? It appears to be made of metal and why are we willingly allowing it to swallow us?" he asked, confused.

Kagome laughed. "It's called a bus, not a beast. It is one of the modes of transportation in my time. Say goodbye to horse and buggy and hello to the automobile," she said.

They got off at their stop and entered the Tokyo Square Mall. Bankotsu was disgusted by what he saw. His brothers would have had a Field Day if they were there. All the people milling around, laughing, talking, and shopping. Surely if Kagome hadn't been there and if he had not been changed so drastically by her presence in his life, then he would have brought Banryuu with him anyway and would have been wielding it wildly, enjoying the thrill and the adrenaline rush of taking so many lives and seeing the blood fly, hear the screams and cries of agony, the pleads for mercy. But, as much as he hated to admit it, Kagome had softened him. The thought of taking so many lives didn't bring as much of a thrill as it used to. Of course, it was still there, it just wasn't as strong as it once was.

Kagome led him through the mall to a men's clothing store. Kagome quickly and efficiently chose five outfits that would last his whole stay, guessing at his size with a glance, underwear, and socks, making a mental note to stop at a shoe store also after glancing at his current footwear.

She thrust the clothing at him. "Here. Take these into the dressing room and try them on," she said.

He hesitantly did as she said. Exactly seven minutes had passed (she had been watching the clock) when he called out to her.

"Uh, Kagome, I think I need help."

He opened the dressing room door to present himself with the boxers on, though the were backwards, the jeans were on up to his knees and were also backwards, and he had his arm through the head hole in one of the shirts. _At least he has the boxers on_, Kagome thought with a blush. She quickly looked around before entering the dressing room and closing the door. She helped him take the shirt and the jeans off then paused.

"Bankotsu, you have the boxers on backwards," she informed him.

He started to take them off and Kagome quickly turned her back, her face burning red. He glanced at her with a smirk before fixing his mistake.

"You can turn back now, Kagome," he said, still wearing the smirk.

She ignored it. "Okay. The pants go on over the boxers, as you had started to do, but remember, the tag always has to go in the back," she instructed.

He put his legs through the holes and pulled them up. "Now, I know you're used to tying, but we zip and button now. You have to put this button through this hole, then pull this tab upward to close the zipper," she told him while demonstrating. She was proud that they were a perfect fit. (**A/N: Forgive me, but I was too lazy to write out a scene where they go back to search for his perfect size.**) "Next the shirt. I got two types. Let's try the one you had first. You put your head through this top hole and your arms through the side ones," she said.

He, being an apt pupil, found the tag inside before doing as she said. She admired her handy work before taking the shirt off him and giving him the button up one. After he had mastered that, she let him try on the rest with no assistance from her. When he had tried on all of the clothes, she told him to stay in the outfit he was wearing and she took the tags off of it. She then took him and the rest of the clothes to the register, explaining that he was wearing the clothes out of the store. She paid then put his clothes in the bag with the new ones.

She led him out of the store to a shoe store. She took him to measure his feet then found a good pair of tennis shoes. She showed him how to put on the socks then helped him put on the shoes over them. She put his sandals in the box and paid at the register.

All the shopping had depleted Bankotsu's energy, which surprised him. He could fight an hour-long battle and not be tired, but an hour of shopping with Kagome left him in need of a long nap.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

He gave her a look that said, "_What do you think?_" and she laughed before leading him toward the food court.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The food sure had changed. Bankotsu took in the different food sections around them. At one section, there was some food he recognized, but Kagome led him to a line in front of a section that was labeled WacDonald's. When it was their turn to order, Kagome ordered two double cheeseburgers, two medium fries, and two strawberry shakes. When it was ready, she took the tray and set it down on a nearby table where she and Bankotsu sat across from each other. She unwrapped the burgers and set one in front of him then dumped their fries on each of their wrappers next to the burgers. She sat for a moment then said, "Wait here." She got up then went back to the counter and came back carrying a handful of ketchup packets.

She squirted a few of the packets onto the wrapper then set the extra on the tray, not sure if Bankotsu wanted it, but sure he would take them if he did. Bankotsu watched her curiously as she took a fry and dipped it in the ketchup before putting it in her mouth. He wrinkled his nose at the sight of the ketchup, which, in his opinion, didn't look very appetizing.

"Do I have to eat these sticks with that stuff?" he asked disgustedly.

"Um, you don't have to. It's more of a preference," she informed him.

He shrugged then hesitantly picked up a fry and took a bite, which he chewed experimentally, before deciding he liked it. He finished what was left of that fry, and then chose another. His gaze was drawn away from the fries he was enjoying to Kagome as she lifted the burger and took a bite. Bankotsu paused, then mimicked her actions. He took another bite, then another, and then, sooner than he liked, it was gone. He had started back on the fries when Kagome again did something new. She took one of the cups that were still on the tray and a thin wrapped stick-looking object, which she unwrapped to present a small, thin tube. She stuck it into a hole at the top of the cup, then put her mouth on the end sticking up. Bankotsu witnessed the pink contents travel up the tube and into her mouth. He smiled at the somehow erotic sight of her lips covering the straw before again copying her actions. He put his mouth on the tube and sat there wondering why nothing was happening. Kagome saw his dilemma and sought to help him out.

"Bankotsu, you have to suck or else nothing will come up," she told him.

As he did, he tasted the thick, cold and creamy substance on his tongue and didn't stop sucking. Who knew that food from the future could be so good?

"Bankotsu, you might want to slow down or you'll get a brain-freeze," Kagome warned.

Bankotsu stopped. "What is a brain-freeze?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure scientifically what it is, but the nub and gist of it is that when you eat or drink a lot of something cold really fast, you get this instant head ache that takes a minute to go away," she explained.

Bankotsu wasn't looking for pain, even if he was sort of resistant to it so knew it wouldn't hurt him as much as it would her, so he set his shake aside and went back to his fries. When they were done with their food, Kagome grabbed the tray and dumped the trash after handing the bags to Bankotsu. Then they headed to the exit.

Out on the street, Kagome found a bench to wait for the bus on and Bankotsu sat next to her. After a moment of sitting there in silence, Kagome heard the familiar sound of her friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi (**A/N: Sorry, not really sure if this is really their names**) calling her name. She smiled and looked up as they stopped next to her.

"Hey Kagome! How's the hernia? Your Grandpa said that had been plaguing you a lot recently. Will you be in school tomorrow?" Eri asked.

Kagome blushed at the mention of one of the crazy illnesses Gramps had fabricated to cover up her absence.

"Um, I'm okay now and yeah, I'll be there tomorrow," she replied.

At this point, the trio had noticed Bankotsu sitting on the bench next to Kagome.

"So the two-timer finally ditched you, huh," Yuka said knowingly.

Kagome blushed beet red and Bankotsu scowled. "No actually, I broke up with him. I realized me and Inuyasha would be better as friends when I met Bankotsu," she said with a loving glance in his direction and he smiled back at her.

Hojo, keeping in true form, came at the wrong moment.

"Hey, Kagome. Are you well today? Did that medicine I gave your grandfather help?" he asked with a concerned look, unaware of Bankotsu glaring daggers at him.

"Hey Hojo. Yep it sure did and I feel a lot better today, thank you," she said, glancing at Bankotsu, unsure of how he would react.

Hojo went on, still disregarding Bankotsu's presence. "So hey, Kagome, I was wondering if you would like to do something with me later on, like…" he trailed off as Bankotsu stood.

"Sorry kid, but she's taken. I suggest you go find your own girl somewhere else," he said menacingly.

Hojo looked surprised and took a step back.

"Oh, sorry, my mistake. I guess I should congratulate you on your relationship, Kagome," he said politely, if a bit forlorn.

Kagome gave him an apologetic look. Just then, the bus pulled up, so she said goodbye, grabbed their bags, and stomped to the bus leaving Bankotsu to follow of be left behind. Once they were seated aboard, she glared at him.

"You didn't have to be so rude. Hojo is a friend," she said.

"Did you expect me to just sit there as another guy was trying to court you right in front of me?" he asked incredulously.

"You should have been assured that I would have handled it," she said huffily.

"Sorry, Kagome. I didn't think it would make you mad," he said sincerely, which drained her anger away.

The things that always made her fights with Inuyasha worse and escalate further were that he never admitted that he was wrong and he never apologized. That Bankotsu had just went to show how much more he cared about her than Inuyasha did.

"It's okay, Bankotsu. I'm sure Hojo will get over it anyway," she said with a smile, before laying her head on his chest to enjoy the rest of the ride home.

**A/N: The end. Ha, just kidding. Since I'm such a bad authoress, I'm not going to promise to update soon because I don't want to let you down. But school's almost out so that means more time to write. We'll see.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello everyone! Please forgive the lack of updates for so long. My summer was fun but internet less, and I'm ashamed to say that I didn't write during it. But there is a surprise in this chapter! I have finally written a lemon for this story. If you don't want to read it, just skip over the italicized section! (Well I guess that's basically the whole chapter. Sorry!) I've also posted the first chapter of my new story, **_**My Boyfriend's a Werewolf**_**, and a one-shot titled **_**The Way I Loved You**_**. Check them out if you'd like. Thanks for sticking around for my slow ass! **

**Chapter 15**

That night, Kagome left Bankotsu to his own devices while she got in some much needed studying. He occupied himself by first polishing Banryuu, making up for the time he had spent away from it, then, when he was finished with that, decided to study the pictures on Kagome's wall. There were a few of the girls he had met at the mall she had taken him to, posing and smiling. Kagome and her younger brother, Souta. Her mother and grandfather. Right above her desk was a photo that seemed to hold more importance than the others. It was obviously a family portrait; a man he had never seen standing in the back with Mrs. Higurashi slightly in front of him with a blanket-clad infant in her arms, her father next to her and a girl of four or five smiling in front of them all. It was obviously Kagome when she was younger. He smiled then looked back at the man who he concluded was her father. He remembered one night when Kagome told him her father had died when she was very young. _She must have loved him very much_, he thought.

Kagome was paying him no attention and he was getting bored, so he left the room. He went downstairs and didn't even consider watching T.V., instead headed for the door. He needed fresh air. He wasn't used to being inside a house for so long. When he got outside, the air he breathed wasn't exactly fresh but it would do. He was sure that Kagome would get mad if he went anywhere without her, so he contented himself with staying within the shrine grounds. He spotted a tree nearby and sat beneath it. He took Banryuu off his shoulder and set it across his lap. He gazed up at the twilight sky, amazed at how few the stars were. Where did they go? His brow furrowed, as gazing at stars was one of his favorite pastimes when he wasn't killing people. As he gazed up at the unseen stars, Bankotsu felt his eyes grow heavy. Before long, he was asleep.

***%* Bankotsu's Dream *%***

_Bankotsu sat beside the well with his eyes closed back in the feudal era, waiting for Kagome. He was a little irritated because she was late. _Where is she?_ He wondered._

"_Bankotsu why are you all the way over there? Come lay down with me," he suddenly heard Kagome call._

_His eyes popped open. In the middle of the small clearing that separated the Bone Eater's Well from the surrounding wood, Kagome laid atop her bed from her time. As he was puzzling over how it got there, Kagome sat up and gave him a mischievous smile._

"_Come on, don't be shy. I just wanna talk," she said in an innocent tone of voice. _

_He looked at her uncertainly before getting up and advancing toward the bed. As he neared it, Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him down beside her. She grinned at him brightly, snuggling under his arm._

"_Hey Bankotsu, I was wondering… remember when I took you to the mall and we were getting you clothes and you had on the boxers backwards? And I turned around all fast when you started to take them off?" she asks._

"_Yeah…" he trails off, wondering where she's going with this._

"_Well, I have a confession to make. I peeked," she said with a giggle._

_He looked down at her bewildered, then he smirked. "Did you like what you saw?" he asked cockily._

_Kagome looked up at him with heated eyes. "Oh, I liked," she said huskily before leaning up and kissing him._

_Bankotsu couldn't believe how Kagome was acting but he decided to roll with it. He deepened the kiss and palmed her cheek gently. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and let loose a sound he couldn't quite distinguish. He broke the kiss for a moment to lower her to the mattress and change positions so she was lying down with him hovering over her. After a long heated moment, Bankotsu was aware of Kagome's fingers working the knot of his obi. He broke the kiss to help her rid him of his armor and clothing, leaving him in only his fundoshi and the bandages he used to shield his arms and legs._

_As he began kissing her again, he learned himself to the technique of removing Kagome's own futuristic clothing. He figured that her shirt was pulled over her head much like the one he had tried on in the dressing room at the mall, so he once again interrupted the kiss to do just that. His eyes eagerly fell to her chest and they were disappointed to encounter a contraption that he had only seen in a store window at the mall. _Did Kagome really wear this everyday? _He thought horrified that the objects of his desire should be confined so._

_He desperately searched her chest for a way to take it off, and when he couldn't find one, he grew impatient and with his incredible strength just ripped it off. Kagome frowned for maybe half a second before giggling at him. He reached down and slid her skirt down over her hips, along with her panties. When she was completely naked, he paused to admire her. _

_His eyes traveled from her breasts, which were rich cream mounds topped with rose pink nipples, down over her flat stomach to the neatly trimmed triangle between her thighs. Her body reddened under his perusal. _

"_You're beautiful, Kagome," he said. His eyes met hers and he saw the love and desire within them. _

_You're beautiful, too. But I'm sure you would look a lot more beautiful with these off," Kagome said, tugging at the fundoshi._

_He smirked before complying. When they were both naked (Bankotsu's shields, which he didn't bother with taking off), he settled himself back over her. He dropped little kisses over her throat and down over her breasts before taking one of her nipples into his mouth. She moaned out at the feeling of his tugging mouth and it melted into a hum as his fingers explored her body. Her legs came up to grasp his hips when she felt his hand dive between them and into her silken folds. His fingers dipped in her juices and played with the little bud that was so sensitive. Her thighs tried to clamp themselves around his hand but he would have none of it. _

_He propped up on one elbow as his forefinger occupied itself with teasing her opening before sinking in. Kagome moaned anew and clutched at his shoulders. He smirked as he set a rhythm with his finger which was soon joined by a second, then a third. Within moments he felt her feminine walls clamping down on his fingers and she released. He caught her triumphant cry with his lips as he removed his fingers from her passage and replaced them with the tip of his swollen member. He made testing movements as she came down from her high before slowly pushing in. He felt only a slight resistance which quickly gave under a slight thrust from him. Kagome gasped at the intrusion. Bankotsu paused to let her adjust, looking down into her face. When the discomfort disappeared from her expression and she gave him a slight nod, he continued._

_His thrusts started out slow and slightly shallow before he picked up the pace, pushing deeper and quicker. Both of their breaths started to pick up and a steady stream of moans left Kagome's lips._

"_Bankotsu! Harder please! Bankotsu! Bankotsu! -"_

"- Bankotsu! Wake up!" Kagome yelled as she shook him.

His eyes jumped open and focused on Kagome kneeling next to him. He was breathing hard and his erection most painful. He grimaced at the evidence of his interrupted dream which was, luckily, shielded from Kagome's view by Banryuu.

"Are you alright? You must have been having an awful dream they way you're sweating and breathing all hard," Kagome said with concern.

"Yea I'm fine. It wasn't at all awful," Bankotsu assured her as took a hold of his beloved halberd and stood up.

"Well if you're sure," she began skeptically. "It's time for dinner and mom was worried so she sent me after you."

Bankotsu lifted Banryuu up on his shoulder and wrapped his free arm around Kagome's. "I'd hate to keep that lovely mother of yours waiting. We'd better hurry," he said with a grin.

Kagome grinned back. "Yes, we should."

**I thought it was getting a little boring so I decided to spice it up with Bankotsu's Dream. Tell what you think and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Heylo readers! Limey-goodness ahead! But you should expect it, right?**

**Chapter 16 **

Bankotsu woke to the sound of Kagome's blaring alarm clock. It was 5:30 in the morning. He groaned as Kagome jumped up from her spot next to him and shook him the rest of the way awake.

"Come on, Ban-Ban, wake up. We only have, at the most, two hours before Inuyasha will come and try to drag me back, and we have to be ready and back in the past before then," she said impatiently.

He sighed and rolled off the bed. He couldn't say he was upset to be returning home finally. His time in the future hadn't been as fun as Kagome said it would be. It was loud, the air just wasn't as fresh as the air from his time, and he had hardly spent any quality alone time with her as she was always rushing off to school and left him to be nearly bored to death (someone else's). To add to that, the Kagome Situation was causing his head to hurt. Every night following the first, he had had a dream similar to the one he had had under the stars, each seeming to get more passionate than the one before it. It didn't help that the object of his desires slept peacefully in that small bed of hers at his side. Every time he woke, right before his dream self released, he would see her lying next to him and wanted to kiss her awake and begin where his dream had left off. But he wasn't sure she was up for that yet and didn't want to ruin things by pushing for it only to find she wasn't ready. Hell, he was no young boy looking for his entry into manhood and had his share of women to warm his bed, and then some. So he tried not to become impatient, though he was very frustrated, and hoped that she would be willing enough soon. And as much as the idea tempted him, he was sure Kagome would be very upset if he took his pleasure with some village wench he happened to meet, and he couldn't stand the thought of her being mad at or hurt by him for any reason.

As much as he hated to admit it, Kagome was causing him to go soft. He was not the hardened blood-thirsty mercenary he once had been. It bothered him, but not much. It wasn't like she had in any way asked or demanded that he change, it just happened. She had not once judged him but still yet a part of him _wanted_ to be pure, just for her. Of course, he would never be fully pure and he would always be the same killing machine at heart.

Kagome handed him his feudal era clothing and told him to change while she got ready. He watched her rush around throwing things into that bottomless bag of hers. She pointedly averted her eyes from his body as he expertly tugged and tied his clothing into place and he smirked. Then he quickly reached out and yanked her against his body and dropped his lips onto hers. He could tell that she wanted to pull away to finish packing so he gripped her tighter and hovered his lips barely a centimeter over hers.

"C'mon, Kagome. You know that after you get done packing you're gonna have to take a shower so as not to alert the mutt, and then I won't be able to touch you anymore. Might as well get our goodbye kissing out of the way right now," he said seductively and he saw her inner battle flash in her eyes before she raised her lips up to his and continued the kiss.

He dragged his fingers down her back and caressed her waist before letting his hands settle on her delicious looking bottom. He felt more than her heard her release a small sound against his lips and he plunged his tongue into the small opening she revealed. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Bankotsu continued to be surprised that Kagome still fought for it, even though every time, she lost. This time was no different as Bankotsu became victorious and ravished her mouth with his own. As they kissed, Bankotsu unconsciously shifted towards the bed. He wasn't really aware he was doing it until she had fallen back onto it with him on top of her.

Kagome broke the kiss. Her eyes that stared up into his were filled with a mixture of love, lust and uncertainty. At the sight of this, Bankotsu backed up slightly, ready to get back what they were supposed to be doing.

"Wait. We still have an hour," Kagome said with a slight husk to her voice.

Bankotsu smirked before returning his lips to hers. Before long things started to get hot and heavy, and neither Bankotsu nor Kagome tried to stop it from progressing further. Bankotsu dragged his lips from hers to nibble her neck, trying hard not to leave a mark no matter how much he wanted to. Why should he not be able to claim what was his? But he knew the mutt Inutrasha would wonder at it and become suspicious. Sure it would fade, but he didn't expect Kagome to have to hide it and be on her guard until it did. So he contented himself with settling little kisses along her collar bone and in the hollow of her throat as he felt her fingers fumble at his obi. He leaned up to assist her and with skilled ease unknotted it and let it and his haori fall to the floor before resuming his task. He let out a small groan against her cheek as her hands roamed his chest and grazed his nipples.

Feeling that it was unfair that she was doing all the touching, he again leaned up and tugged at her shirt. She sat up slightly and raised her arms to allow the garment to be pulled over her head. Just as he had been in his dreams, he was horrified to encounter the scrap of fabric that veiled her breasts from his view. He scowled and reached to rip it from her body as he had done then but Kagome hurriedly sat up and unsnapped it, as if guessing his motive. His brow immediately smoothed as he took in the sight. They were even lovelier than he had imagined. His hands cupped their ivory lushness and his thumbs grazed over the rose-pink peaks that were her nipples. Kagome gasped and a brighter pink flooded her already flushed cheeks. Her hands gripped at his shoulders as he lowered his head and captured her right nipple with his mouth while he caressed the other with his thumb. He reveled in the moan she released as he flicked his tongue over one while simultaneously rolling the other between his fingers.

Kagome began to pant as she felt the warm wetness fill her core. She had never felt this way before; this feeling of total surrender. The way Bankotsu was moving his mouth over her nipple was making her mind grow foggy and gave her a feeling of ecstasy that she never wanted to end. Kagome wrapped her hand around his braid his mouth switched from the right nipple to the left, making Kagome cry out anew. It was amazing how much pleasure there was. She was sure that this was just the beginning…

"Kagome! You and Bankotsu had better hurry if you would like to eat breakfast before you leave!" Mrs. Higurashi called from the end of the stairs.

They leapt apart and Kagome checked her alarm clock.

"Crap! We only have twenty minutes! Oh wow, we really know how to kill time," Kagome said panicking as she gathered her clean out fit and ran for the shower. "We're not going to make breakfast, Mom. Could you pack it to go please?" she called.

"Alright, of course, dear. Just hurry up," her mother replied as if she knew exactly what they had been doing. And maybe she did.

**Watcha think? Review if you will please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Heylo Readers! I know it's been a while since I last posted but my internet connection has been M.I.A. and has just recently resurfaced. Also, I've been trying to get my thoughts in order and make this story better than the crap it is. Just a note to anyone who is interested, I will no longer be writing the story **_**My Boyfriend's a Werewolf**_**. It was beyond pants and I'm not really as interested in writing it as I used to be, so I deleted it. Any way, ride like the wind Bullseye, and take us back to the story! (**_**Toy Story**_** is AWESOME!) **

**Chapter 17**

Kagome suppressed a shiver as she waded into the cold river water. Even with the warm weather, it was still a bit too cool. It had been a week since she had returned to the feudal era with Bankotsu and she wasn't too thrilled about the water source but was happy for the opportunity to wash off the dirt acquired during their travels. The summer was approaching fast and with it came finals, which meant Kagome had precisely ten days until the biggest tests of the year came and then she would be test-free for two whole months! Sango entered after her and they were both glad that Shippo had decided to bathe with Inuyasha and Miroku instead so now they had the privacy to speak of female matters they didn't particularly want to be repeated.

They washed and dressed before they sat at the riverbank to relax a while. As Kagome talked, Sango studied her face. For a while now, she had suspected that Kagome was keeping a secret from her and their other companions. She wasn't exactly certain where this feeling had come from, just that it was present. It seemed to Sango that lately, Kagome had been happier and not as quick to fight with Inuyasha for whatever reason. She also didn't seem to be as affected by the whole Inuyasha-running-off-to-meet-Kikyo situation, which was odd to Sango since, last she knew, the time-traveling miko was in love with Inuyasha and jealous of his lingering relationship with her resurrected incarnation.

With this being said, Sango went out on a limb.

"Hey, Kagome. Are you by any chance keeping something a secret from us?" she said, interrupting Kagome in the middle of whatever she was saying.

Kagome blinked at her, taken aback by this question. Sango noticed her avert her eyes and the hint of a blush that came to her cheeks before she answered.

"Well, kinda. But only because I was sure you would all look at me differently," Kagome defended.

"Nothing could make me look at you differently. I want to know what is such a big deal that would make you think I would," Sango said, sounding slightly hurt.

"Well… Okay. I'll tell you, but you have to promise to it keep between us. I really don't want Inuyasha to know, at least not now," she said pleadingly.

"If you don't want me to tell, I won't. Just let me know."

"Okay. The thing is – I've been seeing someone," Kagome said in a rush.

"What? How could you keep that a secret? Who is it? Is he from your time? From this time? Do I know him? Come on, details, Kagome! I can't believe it!" Sango burst out excitedly.

"Sango, calm down! Yes, he's from this time and you know him. That's all I'm telling," Kagome said with finality.

Sango was having none of this. "What? No. How did it happen? How long have you been seeing each other? _When_ do you see each other? And why can't I know who it is?" Sango gasped. "It's not Naraku is it?"

Kagome's eyes widened and her face twisted in disgust. "Eww, no! Why would you even ask that? And besides, if I was seeing Naraku, don't you think you'd _know_ it? I mean, I'm pretty sure that as soon as he got within five miles of me everyone would be after him."

Sango shrugged. "Just checking. So are you going to answer any of my other questions?" she said impatiently.

Kagome sighed. "We've been dating a little over a month now. As to how it happened, I met him one day in the forest when I went to cool off after a fight with Inuyasha and we started talking. Then I saw him again a couple of weeks later and we talked some more. When it really began is the day I came back from the trip home before this last one. Remember, I got into another fight with Inuyasha about being late. Well, any way, I'm sure you know that Kikyo was around and of course Inuyasha went to meet her. While I was on my walk I was being stupid and curious and wanted to know what they were talking about and ended up seeing something I definitely did not want to see, if you know what I mean." Kagome paused, and Sango saw the mistiness of her eyes moved beside her comfortingly.

"I know it was obvious to everyone, except maybe Inuyasha himself how I felt about him and as you can imagine, that was pretty devastating for me to witness. So I ran. And I ran, quite literally, right into him." The mistiness was gone now, replaced by a bright smile. "He sat with me and I told him about it and he comforted me. And just like that my Inuyasha worries went away and it was just him and me, like we were the only two that existed in that moment. Oh, Sango, he is just so amazing! If only everyone knew the side of him that I know. That's kind of the reason I can't tell you who he is, because I know you wouldn't approve of him.

"But before you get anymore ideas, I'll let you know that we've been meeting every night we can. I sneak away after you all go to sleep and meet him somewhere close by wherever we're sleeping that night. We sit and talk and cuddle and kiss. I love how he kisses, too. It's almost as if every kiss we share is different from the last. I get the feeling that he just pushes everything he's feeling into them. I like it most when he exposes his other side that he doesn't really let me see in them. Those always have a slightly dangerous edge to them, but I always feel safe with him, like nothing could ever touch me with him around." Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes. "I know that all sounds so typical and corny but it's the truth."

Sango stared at Kagome, surprised at how much she had to say about whomever this guy was that she was seeing. It's obvious that she was very much in love with him.

"Wow, Kagome. He sounds great and I don't think that's corny. I'm not sure what corny is, but if it's anything like the vegetable corn, of course it's not." They both laughed.

"Corny is what Miroku is when he hits on all the girls with his over-used pickup lines," Kagome said, trying to be humorous, but a glance at the anger- and jealousy-induced pink of Sango's face said that she didn't see it as she did. "Sorry, Sango. I didn't think – I was just trying give an example you could relate to," Kagome said apologetically.

"It's alright, Kagome. I know you didn't mean anything by it. And it's not like I don't know he's a lecher, but still. I think we're almost like you and Inuyasha were, except that Miroku has lots of Kikyo's and Inuyasha's not such a pervert," Sango said, a little hopelessly.

Kagome bit back a smile and instead contradicted her friend. "Now come on, Sango. You guys' relationship is nothing like mine and Inuyasha's. You know Miroku doesn't love any of those women; he just wants an heir. Inuyasha, on the other hand _is_ in love with Kikyo, so there's no similarity at all. And Miroku actually feels the same way for you that you do for him, even if he acts all lecherous towards other women. Inuyasha just feels like he has to protect me because I can sense the jewel shards and doesn't feel anything other than friendship towards me. But I'm okay with that," Kagome said.

"You really think Miroku feels the same way?" Sango asked; hope sparking back into her eyes.

"Yup. I'm positive of it. Oh, I can see your wedding day now," Kagome said looking off happily.

Sango followed her line of sight, as if she expected to actually see her wedding before them. All she saw was trees. But she cheered at the thought anyway. Kagome was getting her happy ending. Would she get hers as well?

**Well that's the end of that chapter. I'm trying to get the next chapters done right now, so let's hope they're done soon! Please read my profile for more info about this story and those to come! Oh, and please review! (: **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello, my dear readers! Sorry for the wait, but I am proud to present to you, the fruit of my labors and the longest chapter yet of ****Secret Love****! This chapter contains the long awaited LEMON so mysteriously hinted at from the beginning. Well, not so mysterious, but you get it. ALSO! TODAY IS THE ANNIVERSARY OF MY BIRTH! YAY! I purposely waited until today to publish it. Sorry if you don't like it, but it's done.**

**Chapter 18**

Kagome sat down and leaned back against the side of the Bone Eater's well. She really hoped Bankotsu was somewhere nearby and came to the well just to see if she was there. She hadn't seen him in almost two weeks and she missed him. They had started back toward Kaede's village to rest up before their next encounter with Naraku, but he had needed to travel in the opposite direction, so there was no way they could meet. Logically, she thought it was for the best as it was a miracle that Inuyasha had yet to catch any trace of him or his group on the wind, as they had always been so close by. She didn't want to think about what could have happened if their two groups did ever encounter one another and a fight broke out. But emotionally, she wished that neither of them had any obligations and just could stay with each other all day, everyday, carefree.

Kagome took a moment to ponder on Inuyasha. He hadn't been acting himself lately. He spent more and more time alone in a tree, usually one that wasn't very close by either. And what time he did spend with them, he was quiet and seemed to be lost in his own world. A part of her was worried for him but she figured he was trying to focus on Naraku.

They were closing in on Naraku, everyone could feel it. Bankotsu had secretly been finding jewel shards and passing them along to Kagome instead of Naraku, only keeping the one's his brothers had possessed so as not to draw suspicion. Surprisingly, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had decided to be civil with each other, at least until Naraku's demise, and then, Sesshomaru had declared, Inuyasha would die along with him, to which Inuyasha had replied by saying in his dreams.

Kagome sighed and peered into the surrounding forest. "If he isn't here in twenty minutes, I'll go," she decided aloud.

As she waited, Kagome thought about the last time she had met with Bankotsu…

_**Flashback**_

Kagome walked towards where Bankotsu was sure to be waiting for her. She was so happy that the summer was finally here and she no longer had to study like crazy and cram for stressful geometry tests. Finals were over and all she had to focus on now was finding the jewel shards, destroying Naraku, and making out with her boyfriend. She smiled as said boyfriend came into view. _ Damn he's sexy_, she thought to herself as she observed the young assassin leaning against a scarred tree with his halberd resting carelessly on his shoulder. Her pace sped and soon their things were on the ground and she was wrapped within his arms.

"Hey, Kagome," he said with his signature quirk of mouth that was more smirk than smile.

Kagome smiled in return, tilting her head back to receive his kiss. She was not disappointed. Bankotsu lowered his mouth to hers and boldly thrust his tongue into her mouth to dance with hers as if it were his own. _It might as well be with how much time his tongue has spent there recently_, Kagome mused. They hadn't gone as far as they had in her room that one day since they had been back, but Bankotsu seemed set on getting there real soon.

Kagome giggled as she broke the kiss for a much needed breath. Bankotsu turned with her still in his arms so they had switched positions with her leaning against the tree and him in front of her. For a second he glanced down at the fallen Banryuu that had been not so kindly placed down before he put his arms around Kagome. He couldn't just leave him lying there like that. Kagome watched amused as Bankotsu hurriedly reached down for his beloved halberd before gently stroking the debris it had gathered from the ground off of its covering. Then, as if to make up for his harsh treatment, took great care in setting it down to lean against the tree.

Kagome held in a laugh at his satisfied expression as he turned back to her, locking her in by placing his hands on either side of her head against the tree.

"Now where were we?" he asked as his expression quickly turned to one of lust.

Bankotsu resettled his lips against hers. Kagome moaned as Bankotsu's tongue invaded her mouth and coaxed hers into a familiar dance. Kagome slid her hands up over his abs and chest to link around his neck, enjoying the feel of his muscles beneath his clothing. Bankotsu suppressed the shudder that wanted to take hold as her touch caused electrical shivers to travel up his spine. He lifted his hands off of the tree and let them glance down Kagome's sides to settle on her hips, which he grabbed and brought forward to connect with his. Kagome let out a small moan at the contact. She was pretty sure of where this was going and she had no objections. But first…

She could tell he was upset when she broke the kiss. Both of their breathing came out in pants as they stared at each other heatedly.

"You know what today is, right?" Kagome asked hopefully and a little breathlessly.

Bankotsu's brow furrowed. "Well, almost six moons have passed, but I can't say for sure," he said, confused.

Kagome rolled her eyes, slightly disappointed. When did calendars get invented, anyway?

"Well I can't fault you for not having the forethought to keep track of how many days have past, I guess, but today, my good sir, marks our two month anniversary!," she said happily.

A question mark marred his face, not understanding what she was talking about.

Kagome sighed. "We have been dating for two months, exactly, as of today," she explained.

His features smoothed before an indent formed under the purple star on his forehead between his brows. "So?"

Kagome looked appalled. "'_So'?_ What do you mean, 'so'? This is a big day! I'll admit I didn't say anything on our one month anniversary because I forgot my self, which I'm very ashamed of and tried to make up for now, but you can't say so! Anniversaries are important!"

He was again confused. "I thought they only mattered if you were married?"

She paused. "Well they used to, I guess. But in my time, almost all romantic relationships constitute an anniversary of some sort," she defended. "But anyway, today is our two month anniversary and you can expect to celebrate every month we are together from here on out. Okay?" she asked. He nodded. "Good. Now I know you didn't know so I don't expect anything in return, but I got you an anniversary present!" she said excitedly, slipping out from under his arms to get to her backpack. She unzipped it and pulled out a heart shaped mound of fabric that had arms and a face. He had no idea what it was. Bankotsu looked at her as if she had gone insane.

"I got it when I was at home last week. I saw it at the mall and just had to get it for you!" She looked like she was trying to choke it. Suddenly, it started singing. He jumped but would deny it later.

"_L – Is for the way you look at me. O – Is for the only one I see."_

"V – Is very, very," Kagome started to sing along and Bankotsu thought his eyes would pop out from how wide they were. "Extra-ordinary. E – Is even more than anyone that you adore. And Love, is all that I can give to you. Love, is more than just a game for two. Two, with love can make it. Take my heart but please don't break it. Love, was made for me and you!" Kagome giggled and extended it towards him. "Here's my heart, Bankotsu. I promise you'll have it for ever," she said sweetly.

At that, he smiled, understanding the double meaning. He took the offending object, now certain and relieved that she hadn't completely lost her mind. "Thanks, Kagome," he said politely. "And I promise not to break it."

She smiled before reattaching her mouth to his. He dropped the thing, opting to hold her instead. Soon they were right back where they were before she interrupted. When the kiss was broken next, it was Bankotsu that did so and Kagome was the one upset. She looked up at him, clearly disappointed with the lack of contact, and he again smirk-smiled.

"C'mon. Why don't we go somewhere more… comfortable?" he said, taking her hand in one of his and grabbing his present in the other, placing both her back pack and Banryuu over his shoulder. "I know just the right place."

Kagome tagged along beside him, not really certain where they were going or how it was, if it actually was, different and more comfortable than the spot they had previously occupied. After about 5 more minutes of walking she got her answer. He had lead her to the hot spring that she and her friends had found earlier in the day, the one she had been planning on bathing in after she parted ways with Bankotsu. It wasn't a particularly large pool of water, but it would do. Stones and boulders of different sizes and shapes littered the surrounding area, some imbedded within the spring. To Kagome, it was perfect.

Bankotsu stopped next to a flat rock and set their things very carefully atop it before he turned to face her. There was an expression within his eyes that was a mixture of feelings that Kagome couldn't quite identify. Without a word, he grasped her hand and led her to the water's edge.

"You feel up to a bath?" he asked with that same intensity written over his features.

"Sure," she replied unconfidently, having mixed emotions herself at this point.

She knew where this would lead and she was more than ready, as the wetness at the juncture of her thighs could attest to that, but she couldn't help the nervousness that was creeping over her. It _was_ her first time after all.

Some of her nervousness dissipated as Bankotsu returned his hands to her hips and his mouth to hers. She couldn't deny the rightness she felt when he kissed and touched her. As she fell deeper into the kiss, she felt Bankotsu yanking her shirt upward, startling her. She pulled away from the kiss to gaze into his heated lust-filled eyes. He yanked more aggressively.

"This needs to come off. Now," he said in a tone of voice that was both slightly dangerous and terribly arousing.

She figured that was the voice he used to threaten and frighten his opponents, and figured that it should also frighten her, but it didn't. What it did do was make her want him all the more. She made quick work in removing it. As soon as the shirt cleared the top of her head and slid down her arms it was on the ground and forgotten. Bankotsu took in the vision before him but wasn't satisfied with what he saw. She still had on entirely too much clothing.

"Why don't you remove all of this as well?" he said gesturing to the rest of her wardrobe.

He stood back as she began to take off her shoes and socks, still not revealing the areas he'd most like to see. He started to grow impatient and decided to help her out in the process. He reached behind her and tried to find the clasp he had seen her use before to undo it. When he found it, he wasted no time in unhooking it, having only a little difficulty. He slid it down her arms and it joined her shirt on the ground. She reached to push down her skirt but he beat her to it, taking her panties with it. When she was completely naked, he pleasured himself with the sight of what he could he see of her in the dim light of night.

"You're beautiful, Kagome," he said, in slight awe.

A blush filled her cheeks at his praise, which she hoped he couldn't see. "I could say the same for you, even with all your clothes on," she said mischievously, hinting that she wanted him naked, too.

Bankotsu smirked before he skillfully removed his armor and untied his obi. Soon he was just as naked as she, his clothing discarded alongside hers. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of his manhood, blushing at her first up close and personal view of the male anatomy. Bankotsu's smirk widened.

"You like what you see, Kagome," he said seductively.

Her blush deepened. Her eyes took in the length of his semi-erect penis and how it jutted out proudly under a fine tapering of hair leading from his navel downwards.

"Um, I guess," she squeaked. "It's very… big."

He smirked and laughed sexily before he grabbed a hold of her hand and began leading her into the hot spring. Kagome stopped short, earning a quizzical glance that also hinted at his slight annoyance at the delay. Kagome offered an impish smile, released her hand from his, and turned toward her bag, from which she extracted two bottles. She twisted back to face him smiling to hint that she was ready to proceed.

Bankotsu glanced at the bottles in her hands, recognizing them as the soaps that she used on her hair and body from her time. He turned and proceeded to enter the hot spring, enjoying the warmth of the water on his already slightly heated skin. Kagome followed and settled down on a rock covered by just a couple inches or so of water in a shallow area close to the edge. She allowed the bottles to rest on a rock close by that peaked over the top of the water and dunked down to wet her hair. When she came back up, she watched as Bankotsu undid the perfect braid he always wore. When he was done, she gestured for him to join her on her perch.

"C'mere, Ban. I want to wash your hair." He gave her a look but complied.

As he was a bit away from her, he just dove under the surface and swam to her. He resurfaced at her feet, water glistening down his chest in the bright light of the moon and stars. Kagome's breath caught at the beauty of her man. At that moment she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. How could someone that perfect want her? She knew that if he could read her thoughts he would strongly disagree. He had exclaimed to her on more than one occasion that he was far from perfect; he was a killer. But Kagome liked to look past what he saw as imperfections. She only saw them as being apart of his occupation, which was also apart of him, just as being the protector of the Shikon Jewel was apart of her.

She turned him to settle between her legs, sitting in the shallow water that barely reached his shoulders. She stroked his long raven hair, slightly jealous that his was so much longer and softer than hers. She had very thick hair that was a pain on hot days. Bankotsu's was like silk underneath her fingertips. She grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squeezed a hefty amount into her palm. She worked it into a lather throughout his hair, leaning forward to really work it in.

Bankotsu stifled the urge to groan as he felt Kagome's breasts press into his back. He could feel them rubbing up and down as her hands massaged his scalp, causing her nipples to harden slightly. He wanted so badly to grasp them in his hands. He felt his erection graduate from semi-hard to a full blown hard-on. He didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed when she pulled away to tell him it was time to rinse.

He swam to a slightly deeper area and ran his hands through his hair get the soap out. By the time he was done, he was disappointed to see that Kagome was nearly done with washing her own hair, so he couldn't return the favor. As she rinsed, he spotted the body wash at the bank and had an even better idea. He rejoined her, a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Kagome. How's about you wash me and I'll wash you," he said, taking satisfaction in the wide-eyed expression that crossed her face, followed by her ever-present blush that was visible even in the dark.

She smiled shyly. "Um, sure." She reached behind her to grab the body wash. "Do you want me to wash you first or you…? Do you want to wash me first?" she asked, uncertain.

"Hmm. How about you wash me first?" he said with a smirk, causing her blush to deepen. He loved seeing her blush.

It stayed with her as she uncapped the body wash and squirted some into her palm. She worked it into a lather before she spread it over his left arm, figuring that was the safest place to start.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm making you smell like a girl," Kagome said apologetically.

Bankotsu looked at her, just now noticing the flowery scent of his hair and the berry scent that was wafting from the skin of his arms and that she was massaging the soap onto.

"It's a small price to pay," he murmured, thinking that he didn't mind it so much if Kagome was the one who was applying it and he was sure to derive much pleasure from the process.

**% **LEMON START! SKIP AHEAD TO NEXT WARNING IF NO LIKEY** %**

Kagome didn't respond. She finished with his other arm and then moved to wash his back. She stopped just above his well-muscled rear end, not wanting to go there yet. She circled back around and got a bit more body wash before starting on his chest. Her face heated when she felt his nipples tighten under her fingers when they caressed over them. She tried to ignore the growing heat and weight of his renewed arousal as it rose up near her thigh, but couldn't resist a peek. Her hands had trailed down his chest and rested on his lower stomach as she stared down at his fully erect cock.

"Go ahead and touch it, Kagome," He whispered huskily above her head.

She looked up into his eyes and saw the love interlaced with a heavy dose of lust within them. She tentatively settled her soapy hand onto it and gave an experimental stroke. Bankotsu's breath hitched and he let out a hiss. Emboldened by his reaction, she squeezed it slightly before again stroking it, base to tip. Bankotsu groaned in response. Kagome was fascinated by the way his foreskin slid up and down his shaft with the movement of her hand. She set a regular rhythm going, not removing her eyes from the task before her.

Bankotsu was embarrassed at how quickly she was drawing him to a climax. But he figured it had been a while since he had a decent orgasm seeing as he hadn't lain with any woman since he had become involved with Kagome. It seemed as though it would have been wrong to do so. He almost regretted it now as he released her grip on him, wanting to delay the inevitable.

"How about I wash you now?" he said hoarsely.

Kagome looked up at him, nervous again. "Okay."

She handed him the bottle of body wash and stood tensely, waiting for him to start. While Bankotsu was much bolder in ministrations, he didn't immediately go for the parts of her anatomy that he so desperately wanted to touch. He washed every other part of her body, pointedly avoiding the most prominent below-the-waist areas and her chest, saving those for last.

When the rest of her was covered in suds, he took his time working a lather upon her breasts. He cupped her perfect mounds in his hands, noticing how they fit within them perfectly with a certain satisfaction. As he massaged them, focusing on her nipples, his eyes took it all in. The way her nipples hardened beneath his touch; the flush that entered her cheeks; the mixture of emotions within her beautiful chocolate eyes; the almost inaudible gasps the slipped past her parted lips at every rotation his hands made over her pebble-hard peaks. He was tempted to lower his mouth to them but figured that could wait until later.

He regrettably lowered his hands from her breasts in favor of caressing her very cute derriere. Then he figured he could only resist touching his true desire for only so long. His hands snaked to the other side of her body, slowly creeping towards the folds that concealed the molten core of her womanhood. By then there wasn't much soap left on his hands but he was too eager to touch to replenish it. When his fingers made contact, Kagome gasped quite loudly. It was a totally different feeling when someone else's hand was "down there." The touch of his fingers had sent tingles speeding throughout her body, most settling where his fingers were now exploring, causing her breath to quicken.

Bankotsu located the little bud that rested beneath the neatly trimmed patch of hair and gently caressed it, causing Kagome to cry out softly. It was beautiful. He could feel the heat radiating from her core and gave in to the urge to explore within it. He gently prodded his middle finger within her and felt her muscles contract around its intrusion. Bankotsu groaned at he same time as she. The warmth and wetness was unbelievable. The tightness around his finger was just as extraordinary.

He allowed his finger to start a rhythm within her passage, loving the feel of it and the sounds that she made. Soon he added a second finger and gave in to the need to taste the tempting rosebuds of her breasts. He lowered his mouth to her left nipple, giving it a long lick. Kagome was startled at the added sensation and moaned in approval. Her fingers threaded through his hair, locking his head to her breast, loving his ability to multi-task. He ran his tongue over her nipple again and sucked it behind his teeth slightly, biting down just hard enough for her to feel it, but not for it to hurt. He coaxed the peak to hardness it had yet to achieve and laved at it lazily. Kagome released another moan as her breathing became ragged. She could feel her muscles slowly start to tense up as Bankotsu switched breasts and began to deliver to the other nipple the same treatment.

Meanwhile, he added another finger to join the others and sped up the pace. Kagome began to buck slightly against his hand, unable to stifle her moans if she wanted to. Her muscles tightened around his fingers at every withdrawal, as if trying in vain to keep them within her. Bankotsu removed his mouth from her breast to focus fully on the task at hand. He added his thumb to the equation by using it to caress the little bundle of nerves, causing Kagome to go off the deep end. Kagome cried out as the climax wracked her body, her inner walls convulsing around his fingers. Bankotsu rested his mouth on hers, removed his fingers and caressed her body as she relaxed and came down off of her high, slumping against him. He wasted no time in rinsing both of their bodies off and placed Kagome upon the rock which had previously held the bottles of soap (which now found themselves resting at the edge of the spring where he had thrown them), recognizing her previous perch as one that would call for some uncomfortable positioning. This one, however, had ample surface space and was at just the right height for what he planned to transpire.

Kagome, in control of herself again, smiled at the after-shock tingles running throughout her body. "Wow, Ban. That was amazing," she praised dreamily.

He, of course, smirked. "That was only just the beginning." He sobered slightly, but only slightly, before adding, "If you can handle more."

Her smile turned reassuring. "I can. I'm more than ready to take the next step." Her gaze traveled down to his painfully hard erection and let her version of a smirk grace her features. "It appears that you are, too."

Bankotsu laughed. "Maybe I should get to the part where I show just how… ready I am."

He didn't allow her to reply as took her mouth again. They explored each other's bodies again, hands shying from no location. Kagome boldly grabbed a hold of his erection, pumping it briefly before bringing it closer to her entrance. Bankotsu broke the kiss, laying her back against the rock and opening her legs more to rest on either side of his hips. The tip of his shaft rested against her and he pushed slightly, sliding past the petals protecting the flower within. Kagome grasped his biceps, tensing against the penetration.

He kissed her. "Relax. Freezing up like this will only make it worse," he said softly.

She slowly relaxed. He resumed, slipping the head within her entrance, pausing briefly and pulling back slightly before pushing back in, more of his shaft disappearing within her. When he came to the barrier that was her hymen, he figured fast was better than slow. He pulled back again to where he was almost all the way out, then pushed back in as gently and quickly as he could, filling her completely.

Kagome gasped, tempted to cry out loudly, but held it back. Until that point it had mostly just felt uncomfortable, as his erection was much larger than his fingers. But when he had entered her that final time, she had felt a sharp pain rip through her, bringing tears to her eyes, and she blinked them back, not allowing them to fall. Bankotsu stilled for a moment, allowing her to adjust to his intrusion. He leaned over and kissed her softly, apologizing silently. He listened as she reined in her breathing and closed his eyes against the tight clenching of her muscles around him.

When she felt it was okay for him to continue, she nodded slightly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he held his position over her by bracing his hands on either side of her head on the rock beneath her. He began the beautiful dance of their bodies by sliding out almost completely before firmly filling her again. His thrust started out in a slow rhythm before, at Kagome's urging, they took on a faster pace. He reveled in her moans as she lifted her legs to wrap around him moved her hips against his, thrust for thrust.

Just because he had put it off didn't excuse the fact that it had been a while since he had climaxed, and as such, the tightening in his belly soon creped up on him. He didn't want to release before Kagome did, so he figured it was best if he got her there soon. He slowed his thrusts slightly and used his right hand to massage the bundle of nerves resting there. Kagome moaned more vocally, placing her hand over his. He removed his own hand, letting her caress herself. He groaned at the arousing sight, and continually alternated speeds as he drew closer.

An inkling of sanity punctured the lust induced haze of his mind, and as Kagome finally released, clenching almost painfully tight onto his member, he thrust rapidly within her a last few times before pulling out and releasing into the warm spring water. It was a method of prevention he had used on a number of occasions before and, even if they had yet to discuss how their future was to turn out, a child did not play into it, at least not at the moment. He knew that Kagome hadn't really thought about what the consequences of this act could possibly be had he not pulled out when he did, which she probably hadn't expected.

He was proven correct as Kagome, chest heaving, stared up at him with surprise and realization written over her features. He rested beside her on the rock, also trying to catch his breath.

**% **LEMON END! (YOU CAN OPEN YOUR EYES NOW)** %**

Slowly, she calmed down. When her breathing and heart rate had returned to normal, she sat up and turned her head to look at him.

"Thanks. I should have thought of that before," she said quietly, eyes soft.

Bankotsu resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Despite the fact that this was serious and he understood she meant it, he couldn't help but think that no doubt this only added to her idiotic thinking that deep down he was good and perfect.

"You don't have to thank me. It would have affected me just as much as you." He smirked to lighten the mood. "Besides, how can you expect to think straight with all of this?" he said, gesturing to his naked form.

Kagome actually did roll her eyes. "Get over it. Are you trying to say that you're more attractive than I am so you can actually think straight around me?" Kagome said in mock offense.

Bankotsu let his eyes travel over her body and stroked his chin as if he was actually considering it. "Yeah, pretty much."

He laughed at the disbelieving look upon her face. Then, with a surprising show of strength, she pushed him hard and he toppled over into the spring. It was her turn to laugh this time as he resurfaced, mouth wide open. But he quickly showed her the error in her ways as a wicked grin splayed itself over his face and he advanced on her. Kagome quickly scrambled to her feet and leaped into the water the opposite side of the rock from him. It was hard to run in water but she made it to the edge and let a triumphant smile spread across her lips, thinking she had evaded him. But she was wrong. She let out a yelp as strong arms wrapped around her from behind. She was suddenly turned and tossed over a broad shoulder.

"Bankotsu! I'm sorry, just put me down, please! Noo!" she exclaimed as she felt him lift up onto the rock they had recently vacated.

Her protests went unheeded. He firmly grasped her limbs as she tried to wiggle away. Then she was flying. She landed with a big splash and flailed to the surface. She gasped for air. She glared at him as he stood as if some great defeater of evil atop the rock, arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on is lips.

"That was very mean. I said sorry and you still threw me in here!" she yelled.

He lifted one shoulder and then let it drop. "What can I say? I always hold a grudge. Besides, my policy says revenge was one of the best things ever invented."

Kagome swam towards shore. He really had thrown her far. "Well I have my own form of revenge. It's getting late, or shall I say early, and I have to leave. And I'm not going to kiss you goodbye, so there!" She reached shore and gathered her clothes and the soaps, hoping Bankotsu's scent didn't cling to her too much after that last dunk, and went to her bag, preparing to head back to camp. Bankotsu was right on her heals.

"No, wait a minute Kagome. I have to talk to you," he said, grabbing her elbow.

She yanked her arm away. "Whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow night," she said stubbornly.

"Well that's what I have to talk to you about. I know you're heading back to the village, but me and my brothers are under Naraku's orders to take care of a little problem. Starting tomorrow morning, we are heading north. I don't know when we'll be able to meet up again," Bankotsu said, his tone almost suggesting he was afraid of how she would react.

Kagome's anger dissolved, sadness replacing it. She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around him. He automatically returned the embrace. She pulled back and looked up at him with her heart in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me before? I take back what I said. Of course you can have a goodbye kiss." To prove it she kissed him on the lips before placing little pecks over his cheeks.

"Kagome it's okay. I didn't tell you earlier because I didn't want all of our time spent together tinged with sadness. I wanted it to be happy."

She smiled. "Well, seeing as we aren't going to see each other for a while, we might as well spend the whole night together. And it'll give us more time to have _fun_," she said, and there was no mistaking her meaning.

Bankotsu smirked. "What did I say? Just can't resist my hot bod."

This time, Kagome laughed. "It is indeed very hot." And she proceeded in showing him just how hot she thought it was.

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome smiled at the memory before sighing. Bankotsu had yet to show up. Disappointed, Kagome prepared to head back to Kaede's. Suddenly a figure appeared before her. She smiled brightly, her spirits immediately lifted.

"Hey, B–." Kagome froze, as did the greeting on her lips as her eyes encountered the silvery hair and puppy ears that could only belong to Inuyasha.

**A/N: WHOA! Who saw that coming? I sure didn't! Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello readers! Sorry for the wait, but I haven't had access to the internet for a long while. First off, I moved out of my mom's house and moved around a bit before I settled in with my grandma, who doesn't have a computer. My step-dad was kind enough to give me back my computer last week even though he didn't bring the mouse because they somehow lost it. But I've perfected the art of using the computer without it until I find the time to get a new one. Anyway, I'm back, and I'd like to give a special thanks to all of you who have stuck with me from the beginning, and the newcomers as well, who never fail to cheer me on to produce this story. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 19**

"Kagome. What are you doing all the way out here? You aren't trying to sneak home are you?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously, obviously missing the fact that she had been expecting someone else.

"Uh. No I'm not trying to sneak home! I'm just… trying to get some alone time. Yep! Just sitting out here under the stars spending some quality time with me, myself, and I," she said unconvincingly.

Inuyasha scrutinized her. He saw right through her.

"You're lying," he said calmly, which was very unusual for him. "Why? What are you really doing out here?"

Kagome fidgeted and glanced around uncomfortably. Then she sighed in defeat. _I have to tell him_, she thought. _I knew I would have to tell him sooner or later. I was just counting on later. _

"I was waiting for someone," she said quietly, not meeting his eyes.

He stared at her in disbelief. "Who could you be waiting on? Everyone at the village is asleep. And why would there be anything that you couldn't say to all of us?" he asks, totally clueless.

"Well, I was kinda sorta waiting for someone that neither lives in nor is in the village…" she trailed off, reluctant to say what she knows she should.

"Who? Is it Kouga? Where is he?" Inuyasha asked, scowling at the thought of her meeting with 'that mangy wolf'.

"No, it's not Kouga. But I actually don't know where the person is that I was hoping to meet. I didn't even know for sure if he'd be here," Kagome admitted.

"_He?_ You're actually waiting for a guy?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

Kagome's cheeks heated. _Here we go_, she thought unhappily. "Yes, I'm actually waiting for a guy. But you shouldn't concern yourself with who it is. It doesn't matter," she said, flustered.

"Yes, I should concern myself and it does matter who you're waiting on! What, you have a boyfriend now? And you didn't tell me? How long have you been seeing him behind my back?" Inuyasha almost shouted.

Now she was angry. "Yeah, so what, I have a boyfriend. I wasn't aware that I had to tell you everything! It's not like you do! Why should I have to inform you about meeting with my boyfriend when you can just flit off to see Kikyo anytime you please?" she yelled.

Inuyasha's face went blank for a moment before he let out a small growl. "My relationship with Kikyo has nothing to do with this. It isn't the same."

"Oh, really? How do you figure? 'Cause you think we don't actually love each other? Or maybe you want to try to deny that you and Kikyo are anything more than friends," Kagome said venomously.

"We aren't–"

"Please. Don't lie, Inuyasha. I already know. I saw you," she spat.

Inuyasha grew uneasy. Somehow the tables had turned on him and he didn't like it.

"What are you talking about, Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm down. Why this conversation was affecting her so much, she didn't know. She could honestly say that she was totally over Inuyasha, but some of the bitterness and hurt remained.

"It doesn't matter. Just know that you don't have to keep it a secret any longer. You love her and chose her and I have long since accepted that fact. It hurt at first, but I'm okay now," she said.

She felt as if a small weight had been lifted off of her chest, and she finally understood the closure that came with confronting those who hurt you.

Inuyasha's eyes dimmed. "I'm telling the truth, Kagome. We were more than friends, but not anymore."

Kagome looked at him, confused. "Why not?"

"I couldn't bear to be with her. She told me that she regretted giving herself to me, even though she still loved me. That she wished we had waited until I was human. How is that supposed to make me feel? For her to basically tell me she was disgusted with me, 'but oh, don't worry, I still love you though.' Just goes to show she is like everyone else," he said bitterly.

Kagome didn't know what to say. What could she say? Denying that she herself was like that would probably give the impression that she still cared for him as more than just a friend. She didn't particularly like Kikyo, so there would be no point in defending her. The only thing to do was to comfort him in the only way she knew how, no matter in what way he took it as.

Slowly, Kagome wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her in a comforting hug. Inuyasha stiffened against the contact before he let down his defenses and returned the hug.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," Kagome said, her concern apparent in her voice.

He pulled back. "I don't need or want your pity, Kagome. I've had enough of that and you're better off keeping it to yourself," he said gruffly.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, you know that the way that Kikyo treated you and all those other people do is wrong. It's just plain prejudice and bigotry and Kikyo most definitely doesn't have an excuse because she knows all the things those other people don't. Like how great a friend you are and how you'd do anything to protect those you care about. I say she doesn't deserve you and you need to find someone more willing to see you for you, someone willing to take _all_ of you, demon and human alike."

At the end of her speech, Inuyasha looked both thoughtful and confused, no doubt due to her usage of big words.

"I guess you're right, Kagome. But you, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara are probably the only ones that do accept me and will ever accept me as a hanyou. I don't expect that I'll ever find someone else that will, too," he said, obviously resigned to his expected fate.

"I think you will. I'm sure that someone out there, be it ten or twenty years down the road, will see the good in you and appreciate it. Then you can have the happily ever after I'm hoping you'll let me have right now," Kagome said, quickly changing her tone from reassuring to pleading.

Her reminder of their previous argument sent a scowl to his face and a growl to his throat.

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha, are you really that upset that I'm dating someone? It's not as if I'm in any more danger just because I have a boyfriend. And I highly doubt he'd ever hurt me," Kagome pointed out.

"Well, if you're away with this boyfriend of yours, how am I supposed to protect you if something happens," he argued.

Kagome smiled. "Lucky for both of us, he can protect me just as well as you can. He's very strong," she said, a dreamy expression appearing on her face at the thought of all those muscles her man possessed. _'Maybe stronger than you' _ran through her mind, a thought that she didn't dare voice aloud.

Inuyasha peered at her suspiciously. "It isn't Naraku, is it?" he all but growled at her.

Her eyes widened in disgust. "No! Gods, why does everyone think that? Do I look like I like vile creepy guys that have tentacles and are evil?" she asked incredulously.

Inuyasha looked puzzled. "Everyone? Does the whole group know? I can't believe you would tell everyone but me, Kagome," Inuyasha said, beginning what looked like the start of a long monologue that would leave no room for her to respond, so she cut in before he could go further.

"No, only Sango knows. I guess 'everyone' was the wrong word," she said sheepishly.

Inuyasha's scowl lightened an almost unnoticeable fraction, then deepened half a second later.

"Then who is your boyfriend? If it's not Kouga, and he can protect you just as well as I can, or so you say, then I don't know who else it could be." Inuyasha's eyebrows disappeared beneath his bangs. "Unless it's Sesshomaru! Don't tell me you're seeing that bastard, Kagome! That would be unforgiveable!" Inuyasha ranted.

"No, it's not your brother, either, Inuyasha. Don't you think he hates humans a little too much to even consider being with me? Why don't you stop trying to guess who he is because it's kind of making my head hurt," Kagome said wearily.

Inuyasha's ever-present scowl returned. "Well, why not just tell me who it is? What, do you think I'm gonna get mad or something?" he asked as if that was the most preposterous thing she had ever considered.

"Yes, Inuyasha, as a matter of fact I do think you'll get mad. You guys aren't exactly best buds, so I'm lucky that we haven't ran into them since our relationship started, as I can't for sure say what I'd do," she admitted, which she immediately regretted at the look on his face.

"So am I to assume you'd rather be with him that your friends? That you'd take his side over ours? If so, you can just go. We'll find the rest of the jewel shards and defeat Naraku some other way without you," Inuyasha said in a scarily emotionless voice, and he began to turn away from her.

Kagome grabbed his arm, halting him in his tracks. "I didn't say that. I love you guys like family. I could never leave you. What I meant to say is that if we had ever encountered them and a fight broke out, I'd have to find a way to stop it. I wouldn't be able to bear it if any of you got hurt, or worse, killed. That's all I meant," she said adamantly.

Inuyasha paused, thinking over her words, then he turned back to face her. "I understand. When I was still sure about Kikyo, I wouldn't have wanted you all fighting her, either. But I am pretty mad that you would stoop so low as to sleep with the enemy," Inuyasha said, clearly only meaning it in a figurative sense.

Still yet, Kagome's cheeks heated at his words. Thoughts of her last encounter with Bankotsu drifted through her mind causing her cheeks to burn brighter, along with other parts of her body. Inuyasha's keen sense of smell alerted him to the change, his own cheeks reddening at his discovery.

"You didn't actually do that, did you?" he asked, his voice and expression giving away his discomfort.

She didn't deign to answer as the color in her cheeks became a dull red. Inuyasha's claws flexed and his eyes burned with murderous intent. Kagome, noticing this, thought quickly.

"But what's done is done, right? I'm just happy you're taking all of this so well. I was sure that as soon as you found out, you'd be all over the place waking all of Japan with the force of your outrage. But you're being really mature about this and exceeding my expectations. You should be proud of yourself, Inuyasha. You're a step closer to one-upping Naraku. He expects you to blow up and get angry at little things like this and uses that weakness to his advantage," Kagome said wisely in an attempt to play it off.

Luckily for her, it worked. That is, until Bankotsu appeared out of the trees and stepped within the clearing.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello readers! I present to you now the twentieth chapter of Secret Love. How awesome is that?**

**Chapter 20**

"What the hell are you doing here!" both males shouted at the same time, harsh scowls marring their faces and tension thick in the air between them.

Bankotsu advanced, closing the space between them, his scowl deepening when Inuyasha growled and pushed Kagome behind him. As Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, she knew she had to speak up.

"Stop it! Both of you!" she yelled, looking from Inuyasha to Bankotsu who had pulled his halberd from his shoulder and unclothed it and marched to stand between them.

Kagome was dismayed when neither of them stood down. With a bit of difficulty she caught Bankotsu's eye with her own and repeated more softly, "Stop it."

Inuyasha had a confused look on his face that soon morphed into understanding after observing the soft expression on his opponents face at her words.

"So, this is who you've been seeing, Kagome? This bastard, Bankotsu?" Inuyasha said, disgust clearly written in his voice and the curl of his lip.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that, Inutrasha?" Bankotsu sneered, baiting him as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her against him.

Kagome frowned up at him, not liking his attitude. "Cut it out, Bankotsu. I really don't need you two fighting," she said.

Bankotsu smirked at her. "Aw, you're no fun. But it's nice of you to be concerned for your friend and his safety, seeing as I could kick his ass," Bankotsu said.

Inuyasha growled. "As if. If you think I'd let a human beat me, you've got another thing coming. Let alone a dead one."

Bankotsu and Kagome both scowled at that. "I'm no more dead than your clay bitch, half-breed," Bankotsu ground out.

"Feh. Like I said, a dead human," Inuyasha spat bitterly.

Bankotsu's face twisted into mock sadness. "Oh, what's the matter? Did the happy couple have a fight?" he asked sarcastically sympathetic.

Kagome frowned. "Be nice, Bankotsu. This isn't funny. You have no idea what he is going through," she admonished, coming to her friend's defense.

His expression lightened slightly, but she could still tell that he didn't feel the slightest bit sorry for Inuyasha. Kagome worriedly wondered how far their hatred actually went toward each other. How was she ever going to get them to act civil towards one another?

"I don't give a damn what Inutrasha is going through. But I'll leave the poor puppy alone for your sake," Bankotsu declared with a soft smirk down at her.

Kagome forgot her surroundings and disregarded the poorly veiled insult Bankotsu made towards Inuyasha looking into those beautiful blue eyes. With no heed to Inuyasha, who was still watching on with a deep scowl, she tilted Bankotsu's head down toward hers and kissed him. She was deaf to the sound of the growl that rumbled through Inuyasha's chest as the sound of her own beating heart flooded her ears.

Slowly, she pulled away, the kiss lingering on her lips and love and happiness shining in her eyes.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to keep my eyes in working order, thank you. Seeing something so disgusting again would surely ruin them forever," Inuyasha grumped disdainfully.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Inuyasha. I doubt if it's that bad."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the way Kagome and Bankotsu remained embraced within each other's arms. It wasn't right that Kagome so readily trusted the enemy, let alone formed a relationship with him!

"You know, Kagome, I've been really accepting about all of this up to this point. There is no way I can allow you to be in a relationship with him. For one, he's evil, and two, he works for Naraku, so how can you be sure that he's not just using you." Kagome opened her mouth to interrupt but he pressed on. "And even if all of that isn't true and you two really are in love and just have a secret relationship, sooner or later Naraku will find out and he'll find a way to use it to his advantage. Then, all of this will come crashing to a painful ending for both of you. No doubt that bastard will try to pin you against each other in a save each other or save your friends situation. That would be just like him," Inuyasha finished hatefully.

Bankotsu and Kagome frowned, thinking over this information. They had never really thought about Naraku factoring into the secrecy of their relationship, only their friends. Inuyasha had a point, and they were both worried about what it might mean for them. After contemplating, Kagome decided to put her idea forth.

"Why not just have Bankotsu and his brothers join our group?" she said.

"Hell no! And have this asshole think he can boss me around? I don't think so!" Inuyasha roared.

Kagome huffed. "Well, it'd help a bit, I think. We wouldn't have to keep our relationship secret, he wouldn't be working for Naraku anymore, we'd have more man power on our side, and it might grate on Naraku enough to draw him out of hiding. I don't know what could be so bad about all of that," she said, clearly pleased with herself for thinking of it.

Inuyasha growled. "Like I give a damn. I'm perfectly fine with him being on the bad side. And we're close enough to getting Naraku on our own. We don't need him," he snarled.

Kagome scowled. "Well I say we do! You don't get to make every decision yourself, Inuyasha. We all have a say in this," she said heatedly. She turned to Bankotsu. "What do you think, Bankotsu? Do you think you and your brothers would be up for it?" she asked him hopefully.

Bankotsu considered it. He had watched on in amusement as their little argument developed. He didn't think it was such a bad idea, but he didn't think his brothers would share his sentiments. Especially Jakotsu. By now, his brothers were aware that he had a female that he was 'courting', but they didn't know who. If Jakotsu knew that the vile woman who was monopolizing his big brother's attention almost every night wanted him in the daytime as well, he wouldn't be too happy about that. He shared all of this with Kagome.

"Well, if you're alright with it, I'm sure they'll come around. That's two votes in favor of it against Inuyasha's one. So, I say it's settled until we ask everyone else about it," Kagome said happily.

"Like hell you do! What I say goes around here," Inuyasha said superiorly.

Kagome's face reddened in anger. "Inuyasha, sit! Sit, sit, sit!"

Bankotsu's face brightened in delight as Inuyasha was continually slammed into the ground, creating a large crater that surrounded his prone form.

"Amazing! How did you do that, Kagome? I bet that could come in handy," Bankotsu said, mirth shining bright in his eyes.

Still annoyed, Kagome ignored the now cursing and squirming Inuyasha and grabbed Bankotsu's hand, storming towards the village.

"It's a subduing spell charmed into the beads around his neck," she clipped out.

Bankotsu decided not to take offense at her tone and wondered where they were going. After a bit of walking, a village could be seen ahead. The moon shone on the rice paddies that surrounded them. Inuyasha had long since caught up and could be heard grumbling behind them. When they reached the village, Kagome led him to a small hut. She drew back the bamboo curtain that served as a door to reveal its occupants that were all asleep.

Kagome didn't really want to wake her friends up in the middle of the night, but she felt this was important enough that it didn't have to wait. She went about waking each person and then lit a fire so there would be some light. As their sleep shrouded minds cleared a bit, they were instantly on alert at the sight of Bankotsu. Kagome hurriedly tried to calm their fears.

"You guys, I'm sorry for waking you all up so late at night, but I have an announcement to make and I didn't want to wait until morning. Bankotsu and I have been secretly dating for a few months now and I wanted to ask all of you how you would feel about he and his brothers joining our group," she announced.

Silence followed as the faces of each of her friends registered varying degrees of shock. Kaede was the one to break it.

"Kagome, child, I was not aware ye had feelings for any other than Inuyasha," she said in surprise. Miroku and Shippo nodded in agreement.

"I was," Sango spoke up, "I just wasn't aware of who. So, Bankotsu. Who would have ever thought you could be soft and cuddly?" she said in amusement.

Bankotsu scowled, offended while Inuyasha snickered. "I am not, nor have I ever been 'soft and cuddly.' What possessed you to suggest something so ridiculous?" he scoffed. Sango raised her eyebrows and Kagome giggled softly.

As if sensing something important was about to happen, Sesshomaru appeared at the entrance to the hut sans Jaken and Rin, who presumably remained with Ah-Un at their camp grounds not far from the village. Sesshomaru didn't dare sully himself by residing with humans.

His gaze fastened on Bankotsu and narrowed. "What is the reason for your presence here, human?" he asked coldly.

Bankotsu eyed him. "How is it any of your business, demon?" he asked snidely.

In lightning quick movements, Sesshomaru had Bankotsu against the wall with his hand around his neck. Bankotsu stared at him defiantly, not in the least afraid.

"This Sesshomaru suggests you not over-step your boundaries, human, or you may just find yourself back inside the grave you crawled out of," Sesshomaru warned.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, I suggest you let go of him this instant, or you may just find yourself purified to hell where you belong," Kagome said, hands on her hips.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at her, not loosening his hold on Bankotsu, clearly not taking her threat seriously.

"It's okay, Kagome. I can handle this asshole on my own," Bankotsu said, smirking into Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru looked back at him and narrowed his eyes while his grip on Bankotsu's neck tightened. Bankotsu watched with amusement and some pride as Kagome ignored him and grabbed the hand that was still wrapped around his throat, a glowing light shining as Sesshomaru's hand began to sizzle and burn with the warning of worse than a scorched hand in Kagome's grip. Slowly, he released Bankotsu, all the while narrowing his eyes at Kagome, his face never once giving away any pain he may have felt. He stepped back, eying her contemptuously.

"Be grateful, miko, that this Sesshomaru doesn't punish you severely for daring to touch this one in such a manner. This Sesshomaru will let this act of yours slide this once, if only because this one is curious to learn why you would protect your enemy, but do not attempt it again as you will not be so lucky next time," Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.

"For the last time, my name is Kagome! Not miko, human, girl, or any other thing you'd call me. I don't care what you think because I'm not afraid of you, Sesshomaru. But since you've decided to join our group, I guess your opinion does kind of matter. I'm asking everyone how they would feel about Bankotsu and his brothers joining our group," Kagome informed him grumpily.

Sesshomaru's confusion did not show on his face as he held his expressionless mask. "What is the reasoning behind this? Why would you want them or they themselves want to join this group against the man they ally themselves with?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well –," Kagome began, but Bankotsu interrupted her, bringing her against his side with an arm around her shoulders.

"Because Kagome and I are together now. And as Inutrasha so helpfully pointed out –," insert growl from our always testy hanyou, "our relationship would be a liability to all of us if that slimy bastard Naraku was to find out about us while I was still in his employ. I don't know about my brothers, but I speak for myself when I say that I don't like Naraku any more than any of you do. He might have brought me back to life but that doesn't mean I feel or have ever felt any loyalty towards him. I can accept joining the 'good guys' so to speak if it means that I'll gain my freedom from that vile bastard; I'll take great pleasure in allowing my Banryuu to rip into his rotten flesh. But I'll take the greatest pleasure in being able to see this lovely woman all day, everyday instead of having just stolen nighttime moments when our duties allow it," he said gazing down at her with warm eyes and lips curved in a smirk.

The others watched on in somewhat uncomfortable silence as Kagome smiled brightly up at him before planting a peck on his lips and wrapping her arms around his waist in a loving embrace while her head came to rest on his shoulder. Miroku cleared his throat politely.

"Pardon my interruption, but I'd like give my opinion so that I may go back to sleep. It is very late," he kindly reminded them.

Kagome jumped away from Bankotsu. "Oh, I am so sorry you guys. I'm so used to being up this late I forgot that you all aren't. How about we start with Kaede, then Sango, and then on across the room," Kagome suggested.

Kaede gave a slight, uncertain smile. "So long as ye are certain about this one, child, I do not object to it. Ye will need all the help ye can obtain to go against Naraku," the old woman said wisely. Inuyasha scoffed softly in the background, but said nothing more.

Kagome smiled at Kaede before turning her sights to Sango. Sango gave her best friend a warm smile. "Kagome, I still mean what I said. I don't care that you chose Bankotsu to love. I'm very happy for you. And I can tell that he feels the same way, which is all I could ever hope for. You trust him, and I respect your judgment, so I have no objections to Bankotsu and his brothers joining us," Sango said.

Kagome's eyes grew misty. "Thanks, Sango."

Miroku, deciding it was his turn, spoke up. "I could never try to claim a woman who is already spoken for, so I am very sad because this means you can no longer bear my children, Kagome." This earned him dark scowls from both Sango and Bankotsu and Miroku backtracked with a nervous laugh. "And I never had any intentions that you would. But either way, I am very happy that you have found that special someone, my friend. Of course, what right do I have to stand in the way of you being together? Let him stay, I say," Miroku said with a small smile.

"I don't like him," Shippo piped up grumpily and all eyes turned toward him.

Inuyasha brightened and smirked to hear that someone else was finally on his side. "Yeah, neither do I," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

Shippo continued. "How do I know that he won't turn out to be a big fat meanie like dog breath and Naraku?" he said with a childish scowl on his face.

Inuyasha growled. "Why, you little –." Shippo yelled and jumped from his spot as Inuyasha lunged for him.

"Inuyasha sit!"

_**CRASH!**_

Bankotsu laughed outright as the half demon was sent through the floor. Kaede sighed wearily as the feuding duo once again damaged her newly repaired flooring. Shippo stuck his tongue out at the struggling Inuyasha from behind the safety of Kagome's shoulder.

"Would you guys stop for two seconds!" Kagome yelled with a scowl. "It seems that already majority rules, but I'd still like everyone's opinion…" She trailed off as she turned towards the silent Sesshomaru standing in the corner of the hut by the door.

Sesshomaru returned her regard for a few seconds before turning towards the door with a dismissing air. His words, thrown over his shoulder as he made his exit seemed to linger in the room even as he disappeared.

"The boy stays."

Bankotsu's face twisted into an offended scowl as Kagome's brightened in happy excitement.

"_Boy?_ I'll show him –," Bankotsu began.

"Yay! I can't believe it! We get to see each other whenever we want!" Kagome interrupted him excitedly.

Bankotsu's face smoothed out as he looked on at her joy. He'd deal with the cocky demon's insult later. Right now, his beloved miko was more important. He smirked as he wrapped her in his arms and ignored the other people in the room as his lips fell onto hers. Kagome blushed prettily as she felt the eyes of her friends watching them. She broke the kiss in embarrassment. The red in her cheeks only grew at what he whispered in her ear, which they were both aware that Inuyasha could hear every word of.

"What I can't wait for is to be able to steal you away to make love again. Only next time, I want the sun shining bright so that I can easily see every part of that beautiful body of yours," he said seductively.

"Bankotsu, really!" she said, embarrassment heavily coloring her tone.

Bankotsu laughed softly even as they both could hear Inuyasha growling loudly before he angrily stalked out of the hut, no doubt to go brood grumpily in a tree somewhere.

As the rest of her friends laid down to go back to sleep, Shippo now curled up with Kirara in where he hoped was only a temporary sleeping place, Kagome tugged on Bankotsu's fingers in an attempt to lead him to her abandoned sleeping bag. Bankotsu stood where he was with an apologetic look on his face.

"My brothers will be worried if I don't return to camp tonight. That is to say, Jakotsu will be worried. He's grown accustomed to me returning every night and no doubt will dramatically run off thinking you have used your wicked womanly charms to seduce me to my death. It's better if I just spend this last night with them alone and explain everything in the morning and meet back up with you then, okay?" he said.

Kagome looked up at him disappointed. "I guess I understand that. We won't be going anywhere unless either a jewel shard or Naraku turns up. You promise that you'll come as soon as you get your brothers to agree?" she asked firmly, more command than question.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "I promise. Don't worry about it," he said as he gave her one last kiss then turned out the door.

Kagome sighed as she put out the fire and lied down in her sleeping bag. Though she was disappointed he wasn't staying tonight, but it didn't subtract from her excitement that he was going to be with her every night after that and the days too! As she settled down and drifted to sleep, the thought that crossed her mind was that her life was approaching just where she wanted it to be.

**Until next time! Please review! **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, been staying at my dad's house a couple of weeks, but I should be able to update quicker now. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 21**

Bankotsu awoke the next morning with a cold dread in his stomach for the upcoming conversation he would have to have with the men he called his brothers. No one had said a thing last night when he had returned, as by then, everyone was familiar with his nightly comings and goings, only Renkotsu waking as he entered the camp, as usual. Bankotsu knew he would be the hardest brother to convince, even more so than Jakotsu. Bankotsu was not stupid, and he knew disloyalty and distrust when he saw it. He knew Renkotsu held the strongest loyalty towards Naraku and knew he wouldn't welcome his enemies as allies.

He and his brothers went about their normal morning routine. Each brother was given a different job every morning, and today it was Bankotsu's job to collect plenty fresh water from the nearby river while Renkotsu and Jakotsu went to hunt. Suikotsu collected the firewood and any herbs he might need. Bankotsu and Suikotsu got the task of cooking breakfast as Jakotsu and Renkotsu did the "hard" work of catching it. They returned with a few medium sized fish and two rabbits that weren't too scrawny. Jakotsu also carried a pouch full of berries he was fairly certain weren't poisonous.

"It's dead in that forest," Jakotsu pouted as he threw down the rabbits and the pouch and slumped against a nearby tree.

Bankotsu grinned at his friend. "Don't worry about it Jak. We'll live."

He went to work at skinning the rabbits and washing them in a small pail of the water as Suikotsu lit the fire before chopping a bit of the herbs which he threw into a flat pan Jakotsu had stolen from a now long dead vendor from the western continent. Before long, each brother had their own pan seared fish and a small helping of a quickly prepared rabbit stew which wasn't very appetizing. Jakotsu was the only one brave enough to try the berries, but even then he only had a couple to lessen the chances he'd immediately seize up and die if they were, indeed, poisonous.

As the meal drew to a close and he and his brothers were cleaning up, Bankotsu knew it was time to break the news to his brothers as he really couldn't put it off anymore. As they all sat back to relax for a few minutes before starting on their way again, Bankotsu slowly and reluctantly began to speak.

"You guys… I have something that I need to discuss with you all. I'm sure by now, you know that I've been more than courting a certain girl," he said to begin his speech, but Jakotsu interrupted him there.

"Please don't tell me that you are marrying that vile creature, big brother!" Jakotsu shouted in disgusted outrage.

Bankotsu blinked in surprise. As much as he cared for and loved Kagome, the thought of marriage had never really crossed his mind. He just didn't think he was ready for that kind of commitment if he ever would be.

"No! Nothing like that. But, we did discuss a different type of joining that involves all of us." At their questioning looks, he hurried to explain, figuring the sooner he got this said, the better. "She wants us to join her group to fight against Naraku," he said, examining each of their faces.

Suikotsu just looked kind of confused by what his leader was saying and didn't show any sign that he was against it or for it. Jakotsu's expression showed his desire to protest, but Bankotsu could see that he was thinking very hard about the part about Naraku. Renkotsu's mouth was set into a grim line and Bankotsu could see that there was no confliction in his eyes. Bankotsu sighed internally, knowing that Renkotsu had made his decision the moment he had finished speaking.

Suikotsu broke the silence. "Wait a second. Who exactly is this girl? I had already figured she wasn't a regular village maiden as you seem to go meet her no matter where we are, so I had thought she was maybe a vendor's daughter of some sort. But now I can see that isn't the case," he pointed out.

Bankotsu sighed. "I was getting to that. Technically, we're supposed to be enemies, so luckily we haven't came into contact with her group in quite a while as it would probably be pretty awkward," Bankotsu continued.

"Wait a minute, so we know her?" Jakotsu interrupted, again. "The only group I can think of that had any wretched females in it was… oh, my, Big Brother! She's from my Inu-puppy's group, isn't she?" Jakotsu asks excitedly, before his face once again twisted in disgust.

"Eeeewwww! Big Brother, both of those girls are so horrible, why would you consider them! That slayer chick is a man in disguise, I'm sure of it, and that other girl always dresses and hangs all over my Inuyasha like a little village tramp who has probably lain with every guy she has ever met, besides me, of course," Jakotsu sneered, not noticing the way Bankotsu's face began to darken at every word he said about Kagome.

"Jakotsu, shut up! You know nothing about her!" Bankotsu growled angrily at a shocked and clearly taken aback Jakotsu.

"Sorry, Big Brother, but it isn't like I have taken or, to be honest, ever would take the time in the middle of battle and say, 'So how's it goin', there? Are you really a man?' or 'Hey girlfriend, you wouldn't happen to remember the village you left the rest of your clothing in, who you?' But then again, I've never seen you stop to make small talk with your enemies, either!" Jakotsu shouted back defensively.

Bankotsu paused to calm down a moment before speaking again. "I'm sorry, Jak. But I do care a lot for this girl, just as much as I do you guys. How can you not expect me to defend her, as I would you? But, yeah, she's in Inuyasha's group and I guess now his demon brother has joined them as well. To their knowledge, the whole confrontation with Naraku thing is coming up real soon and they're trying to gain numbers to defeat him. I think Kagome even said that those wolves and their leader, the one that killed Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu, are staying near in the event that Naraku shows up. We just figured that there was no point in keeping our separate groups now that Inuyasha and the rest of her friends know about us. I wasn't sure you guys would go for it, so I thought it would be better if I asked what you thought before I just went ahead and completely accepted before discussing it with you guys first," Bankotsu said.

Again all of his brothers' faces, aside from Renkotsu's which still held its set and grim line, seemed to take a contemplative look as they considered further their leader's words. As Bankotsu was wondering why Renkotsu was so reluctant to voice his obvious opinion on the matter, he noticed his eyes take on a suspicious gleam before he smiled slightly.

"Bankotsu, I think it is an excellent idea. In my opinion, it is wonderful that you were able to find your light among all the darkness that surrounds this profession. I think we should do it," Renkotsu says, surprising him.

'_Just what are you up to, Renkotsu,'_ Bankotsu thinks, eying him.

"Alright," Bankotsu says, hiding his shock well. "What about you, Suikotsu?" he asks his friend.

"Well. I can easily say that I don't care too much for this Naraku character and wouldn't mind being out of his control. But I'm not so sure about joining forces with our enemies. I mean, their allies _were _the one's that killed our brothers. I'm not certain I can accept that. Still, if you think it is best, I trust your judgment. I should be content with keeping to myself and avoiding conflict," Suikotsu says, resigning himself to the allegiance that was about to take place.

Bankotsu turned to look at him as Jakotsu sighed dramatically. "I guess this means that we're going no matter what I say, right? Oh, well. At least I'll get to see my yummy Inuyasha everyday. And his brother just as cute! Oh, and how about that monk that is so fond of touching every derriere he sees. I wouldn't mind him touching mine…" Jakotsu goes on, in his own little world, and Bankotsu tunes him out as he smiles widely.

"Okay! Then let's be on our way, then. I'm sure Kagome is wondering why we aren't already there," Bankotsu says, smiling slightly.

"In that case, I say we take our sweet ol' time. I'm not rushing anywhere for some wench," Jakotsu says, a scowl on his face.

"Jakotsu, I'm letting you know now. Though I'm fairly certain that Kagome is capable of handling you on her own, I won't hesitate to step in on her behalf if I think you are being a bit too rude. Please try to keep your smart comments and name-calling to yourself, or at least to a bare minimum if you feel you just can't restrain yourself," Bankotsu warns.

Jakotsu let out a huff, pouting and grumbling to himself as he gathered his things to make the short trip to join this hussy who was trying to steal from him the only true friend he had in this world.

**Well that's all for this chapter. The last chapter was kind of the turning point in the story and after this one is where you'll start to see stuff actually happen in the story instead of just minor happenings. **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update, but to be honest, I kinda lost the drive to write this story for a while there. But then one day I got this sudden urge to write, and so I made myself return to this story before I wrote another and left all of you hanging on this one. This is kinda just a filler chapter as we are FINALLY CLOSE TO THE END! I'm actually pretty sad to see it go as I've been working on it so long, though that's just because I'm lazy, but there are probably only 1-3 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! I'm not really sure yet if I want to break it up or just write it all out in one go. What do you guys think?**

**Chapter 22**

"Kagome, stop worrying. I'm sure they'll be here soon. I don't expect his brothers were very welcoming to the idea of joining us and they probably took more than a little persuading," Sango said, trying to calm her friend who kept getting up impatiently to check for Bankotsu in the distance.

"Well, we finished breakfast an hour ago. I know that Bankotsu and his brother's get up way earlier than we do and he said they'd be here after _they_ finished breakfast, which must have been about _two_ hours ago, at least. His brothers couldn't dislike us that much to take two whole hours to convince!" Kagome said huffily.

"Well, maybe their camp was set up further from us than you thought. Maybe they are just taking all this time to make it to us instead of talking about us," Miroku piped in.

At that moment, Shippo came running from outside, where he had been playing some game with Rin, the only child in the village brave enough to do so.

"Kagome! Kagome! That guy, Bankotsu, and his friends are right outside the village and I think they are making some of the villagers nervous. They have those big swords and stuff and are walking up looking all mean," he said, jumping around in circles around her.

When it looked as if she could step forward without stepping into him, Kagome rushed out of Kaede's hut and scanned her surroundings to catch a glimpse of her boyfriend. She soon found him coming from the direction the Bone Eater's well was in and ran towards him, smiling brightly and waving.

Bankotsu smirk-smiled when he saw her, pausing to take the impact as she crashed into him and wrapped her arms around his neck as if they hadn't seen each other in ten years rather than ten hours. He ignored anything his brothers, especially Jakotsu, had to say about it and hugged her back as he brought his lips to meet hers. They were rudely interrupted by disgusted retching sounds coming not only from the predicted source, that being Jakotsu, but also from a childish Shippo and a suddenly present and disgruntled Inuyasha. They broke apart and smiled.

"Hi," Kagome greeted breathlessly, her cheeks dusted a bit pink in embarrassment at having an audience.

"Hey," Bankotsu replied, smirking at the blush on her face, which was rapidly becoming one of his favorite sights.

Kagome grabbed Bankotsu's hand and led him back to Kaede's hut. His brothers, Shippo and Inuyasha followed close behind. When they got there, Kagome let her gaze touch the faces of her friends and those of her – hopefully – soon to be friends. She felt introductions were in order; this time on friendly terms.

"Bankotsu, why don't we properly introduce your brothers with the rest of the group, and they with them?" Kagome asked cheerfully. Jakotsu was rolling his eyes and scoffing softly at her tone, and Bankotsu gave him a look.

"Sure, I think that would be good. This here is Jakotsu," he said, patting slightly too hard on the back to point him out. He continued on, pointing at his other brothers as Jakotsu grumbled over his rudeness. "Suikotsu, and my second-in-command, Renkotsu."

Each gave their own form of greeting; Jakotsu, a haughty sneer, Suikotsu, a polite "hello," and Renkotsu, an articulate grunt. Kagome gave the best smile she could and gave out her own introductions.

"Well, I'm Kagome," she said with a bright smile and a slight wave. She then turned to her friends for their introductions, indicating each with a point of her finger. "This is Sango, Miroku, Kaede, the owner of this hut by the way. Kirara, Sango's companion who has been very helpful to us all. Shippo is back outside playing with Rin, and I'm sure you know who Inuyasha is. There is also Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru, who has also agreed to help us fight Naraku and is somewhere around here. I think that's everyone," Kagome said.

There was an indignant squawk heard from the doorway, its source an eavesdropping toad demon.

"How dare you not include me in your introductions, you daft, insolent girl! I'll have you know that I am Jaken, the most trusted servant of _the_ Lord Sesshomaru, and should therefore not be treated with such disrespect," Jaken said, and even though his rant didn't stop there, they were all no longer listening.

Kagome spoke right over him as if he wasn't there. "Well, everyone that's important, anyway."

Jaken stopped mid-word, let out another put out squawk, then continued on a new tangent of his rant, which went completely ignored by all present.

It was mid-afternoon, and this day was classified as a lazy one. Inuyasha had spent his time with the trees, either sulking in them or destroying them. Sango, who had by this time acquainted herself with the village women, accompanied Kaede and spent her day discussing with them whatever it is that village women of that era discussed, and helping with herb gardens. Miroku had went off to find a nice, quiet place in which he could meditate in while Shippo and Rin continued on with their child's play, Kirara joining them. Jaken chased after them, directly trying to prevent Rin from injuring herself, while indirectly, he was trying to prevent his imminent death by Sesshomaru's hands were that to happen. Sesshomaru continued to be missing, as he did what he pleased and answered to no one. Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu all ran off to do their own things, as if this was any other day in which they had no orders to follow.

This left Bankotsu and Kagome to their own devices, and they soon found themselves enjoying the sunshine streaming through the leaves of the Goshinboku, which they were currently sitting under, thoroughly immersed in a make-out session. Bankotsu had made moves to take it a step further, but Kagome didn't feel comfortable doing _that_ when any one of her friends or his could stumble upon them. But she did promise that he wouldn't have to wait for long...

Kagome broke the kiss finally with a sigh, "I can't believe we can finally do this and really relax at the same time without having to worry that someone will find out," she said happily.

Bankotsu smiled slightly and settled down further. "Yeah. Though I was never that worried about us being found out. Inuyasha doesn't scare me," he said with a cocky smirk.

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued on, ignoring his comment. "I almost wish that we hadn't kept us a secret at all, but at the same time I'm glad we did because then we probably wouldn't have experienced all of those wonderful nights together."

Bankotsu returned the smile she sent up at him and slowly lowered his lips back to hers.

On this beautiful day, Naraku crossed none of their minds, and they were all happy to not have the though of him burdening them. All except one, who was quietly plotting against his "allies."

**Please review! And thank you to everyone who has stuck by this story even when I was a lousy writer and made you wait months at a time for updates. Just know that you basically made this story happen! (:**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This is just a short little chapter that I had planned to add to the end of the last one.**

**Chapter 23**

Everyone was hard at work, training and figuring out the strengths and weaknesses of their new allies and how best to work together. For the past week they had been doing this, only resting when the sun had started to dip toward the horizon in the evening. Kagome was just taking a break from practicing her archery when Inuyasha suddenly lifted his head and snarled at the scent he had caught on the breeze. She was at first alarmed thinking it was Naraku and she hadn't sensed him, but then she caught sight of a whirlwind in the distance, rapidly approaching them. Kagome grimaced, dreading the upcoming confrontation. Sooner than Kagome would have liked, Koga was standing in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"Hey, Kagome. Aren't you glad to see me?" Koga asked cockily.

Kagome blushed and gave a nervous laugh. The laugh quickly turned to a squeak when she saw the black scowl on Bankotsu's face as he nearly ran over to them.

"Is there a reason why this filthy demon has his hands on you, Kagome?" Bankotsu asked angrily.

Koga turned to Bankotsu with a scowl. "Who the hell are you?" Koga asked, wrapping a possessive arm around Kagome's waist.

Bankotsu smirked sinisterly. "The name is Bankotsu. And I suggest you take that arm from around Kagome unless you wanna lose it," he finished, raising his Banryuu and pointing it menacingly.

Koga's scowl deepened. "Where do you get off telling me what to do with my woman?" he asked angrily.

"_Your_ woman? I don't think so. Kagome is mine," Bankotsu declared, snatching the object of their argument from Koga's grip.

Kagome was starting to get annoyed. She had gotten used to Inuyasha fighting with Koga over her; she didn't need Bankotsu in that fight too. Koga was just about to respond to Bankotsu's last comment, but Kagome interrupted them.

"Okay, stop right now. Bankotsu, don't listen to Koga, we're just friends. And Koga, I've said this before, and this time I mean it. I'm not your woman. Me and Bankotsu are together, so deal with it," Kagome said huffily.

Bankotsu smirked while Koga scowled and grumbled. He clearly had more to say on the matter, and he wasn't one to hold his tongue.

"I can't believe this Kagome. I thought that we had established that you would wait for me until Naraku was dead? But instead you find another man while I'm away? Well, I guess I'm glad I found out the type of woman you really are before I made you the queen of my wolves. That would have been a disaster," Koga said, raising his nose in the air.

Kagome scowled, growing just a tad bit angry. "Wait just a minute. _You_ said that I was your woman and that I was to wait for you but I never agreed. How is my fault that you are stubborn and don't listen? I've told you more than once that I don't belong to you so don't make me out as the bad guy."

Koga opened his mouth but snapped it shut again. He glared at Bankotsu one last time before turning towards everyone.

"I'll be in the area." Then he was gone back the way he came, past the panting and out of breath Ginta and Hakkaku just making it to them, who groaned and turned back around, yelling for their leader to slow down all the way.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief that no physical fights broke out. "Well that went better than I thought it would," she said happily.

Bankotsu smirked again. "As long as the wolf knows who you really belong to," he said before he suddenly pulled her to his chest and kissed her soundly.

"Yeah," was all she could murmur.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the chapter where the fighting happens. I apologize in advance to all you action buffs; this isn't very action-filled. Writing this, I've discovered fighting scenes aren't my forte.**

**Chapter 24**

This was it. Naraku had finally come for them. But they were ready. All their training together in the three weeks that had passed since the remaining members of the Band of Seven had joined their group had paid off, and they now knew each other's techniques and had figured out who worked best with who if had to come down to it.

They were all just sitting back to rest up after a long day that involved many arguments between Bankotsu and Inuyasha over whether that last hit was purposely placed that close to whichever's face, when they could all suddenly feel a strong aura present, Inuyasha and Kagome immediately recognizing it as Naraku's and jumping up, the others following. The ground shook and the sky darkened before they saw him. Hidden behind a protective aura formed into a bubble, Naraku floated to them ahead of the hoard of demons that usually announced his impending arrival, though they could be seen high in the sky, seemingly awaiting some sort of signal. Behind him, Kagura could be seen floating on her feather with Kanna and Kohaku at her side.

Naraku finally made his landing, letting loose his hideous evil cackle before giving them all a twisted smirk.

"I thought it was time that I finally came to exterminate my enemies. And by the looks of it, it seems I've a few more," he said, looking at Bankotsu and his brothers as if they were the least of his worries.

Inuyasha growled. "Stop yapping and let's get on with it, Naraku," he said fiercely as he threw Tetsusaiga out in front of him.

Naraku just smirked wider, and that seemed to be the signal the demons overhead had been waiting for as they suddenly swarmed down straight toward them.

This barely fazed them, as they were long used to Naraku's tricks, and they all immediately went into battle mode. Sango forced herself to look away from her brother and joined Miroku, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu and Kagome in the fight against the attacking demons. Inuyasha teamed up with Bankotsu to try to battle against Naraku, Inuyasha having to give a little more force with the Red Tetsusaiga to break his barrier. Sesshomaru fought against Kagura as Kanna and Kohaku stayed out of the fight, just watching.

The fight had been going on a good ten minutes when Koga and his wolves turned up, and they immediately joined the fray, lending their aide wherever it was needed. The battle was going good for everyone on the good side, and no one had yet to receive an injury greater than a few scratches. Naraku's demon's were easy to dispatch, despite the fact that there were so many of them, and Sesshomaru was holding his own against Kagura. Before long, he had her sliding off of his blade to crumple at his feet, lifeless, and finally out of Naraku's control, before he joined Inuyasha, Bankotsu and Koga against Naraku.

As each of Naraku's allies were picked off one by one, it was obvious that he intended to be the last man standing, no one alive but himself. This point was proven further when he gave Kanna some unspoken summons to sacrifice herself to Inuyasha's blade. Kanna moved slowly from the nearby trees where she and Kohaku had been left earlier and glided fluently between the fighting bodies, untouched. No one seemed to notice her, but if they had, they would see the hurt and anger in her usually empty eyes. She did not want to die, but she could never disobey her master.

Inuyasha didn't see the white haired girl coming. One moment he was aiming a carefully placed blow to Naraku's chest, the next he was sinking his blade into the albino girl, shattering her mirror in the process. He only spared a moment to be shocked as he watched mirror and girl shatter, before he went back to his fight against her maker.

More time had elapsed to find that very few demons remained and that they were wearing Naraku down. At the moment, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had combined the forces of their swords and had blasted Naraku's weakened body away, leaving only his floating head behind. That's when Inuyasha gave Kagome her cue.

"Kagome! Shoot it now!"

Kagome hurriedly notched a purifying arrow and got ready to let it loose. But before she could release it, she was suddenly blown back by an exploding wall of flames.

"Kagome!" came the shout of her friends as they all rushed toward her, Naraku nearly forgotten behind them.

It almost looked as if he would get away once again, but then Kikyo appeared out of the forest, her own purifying arrow notched. She didn't hesitate to let it fly, and it zoomed through the air, not missing its mark. The last of Naraku's form dissipated, the remaining part of the Jewel falling, sparkling and pure, to the ground.

Meanwhile, the others had figured out that Renkotsu had been the cause of the flames, and Inuyasha and Bankotsu were quick to dispatch him, Bankotsu not really wanting to hear his reasoning for it as he turned to join the others at Kagome's side. He already knew.

**OMG can you believe that there is only one chapter left? It's been a long year writing this and I'm actually kind of sad to see it go. Please Review! (:**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: The end is here! The final chapter of _Secret__Love_is finally upon us. Okay, I had planned on waiting a bit to post this story, but I was too excited. It's been great writing this story and it means so much that you all actually read it! Also, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review my story. Every encouraging word and critique just drove my want to make this story better.**

**Chapter 25**

**3 Months Later**

Kagome settled back in her bed, wincing slightly as she applied a little too much pressure on her left arm. Her burns were all healed now, but the new pink skin was still tender. She had kind of hoped they would heal faster, as her senior year had started last week and she really didn't want to miss anymore school than she had to for the sake of her grades, but the doctor said she wasn't clear to start yet.

Kagome smiled at her mother as she set the tray of food in front of her, though she still wished she could eat at the table with everyone else. "Thanks, Mom," she said, before digging in.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter. "You're welcome, dear. Yell for me if you need anything," she said as she walked out of the room.

Mrs. Higurashi was so happy to have her Kagome home and safe, even if she hadn't been when she had first come home to her. Kagome was doing good now and she would be starting school again soon and she would actually be able to attend everyday. She was so proud that her daughter had made it through to the end.

She entered the dining room, sighing at the table full of boys. The very greedy and messy boys.

"Inuyasha, please eat your own food and don't take it from others. I really do not want you and Bankotsu to start a fight and destroy my house, thank you."

Inuyasha looked up at her guiltily as he put the handfuls of rice he had captured from both Bankotsu and Shippo's plates back. They gazed at the lumps in disgust. She sat down on the other side of the table between her father and her son.

"It's okay, Inu-puppy. I still think you're cute even if you don't know how to share," Jakotsu told him happily.

Inuyasha scowled at him. "Shut up!"

"Is Kagome still doin' okay? Does she need me to go up there?" Bankotsu asked earnestly, ignoring the other two.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at his concern. "She's doing fine, dear, and she didn't say. Why don't you go up there when you finish eating?" she suggested.

Bankotsu gazed warily at the lump of no-longer-white rice. "I think I'm done," he said, before standing to go see Kagome.

It had been a good three months for all of them. Well, if you didn't count Kagome's healing process. And Suikotsu dying again.

Soon after Naraku's defeat, Suikotsu acted on the attraction he had always felt towards Kikyo, and followed her into the afterlife. Bankotsu and Jakotsu took their friend's second passing kind of hard, but it helped to know that it was his choice. Sango and Miroku had finally gotten together and were married. They now lived together with Kohaku in a hut they had built nearby the Bone Eater's Well. Miroku was very happy to finally be free of Naraku's curse, and he and Sango had recently announced that they would be expecting a child soon.

Sesshomaru was still doing whatever it was that Sesshomaru did before, and Koga had returned to the mountains to marry Ayame as he had once promised.

As for the rest of them, it all came down to the fact that Kagome needed medical attention, and she needed her family. So Inuyasha took her home, and of course, Bankotsu followed. And Jakotsu followed him. Then Shippo was sad that he didn't get to see Kagome too, so he was given Suikotsu's jewel shard so that he could pass through the well also. But they didn't stay for long. Going from their time to the future was too much of a culture shock for them to stay all the time. Mostly they all just visited and stayed for dinner a lot. Bankotsu was the only one who stayed for any significant amount of time, while the others all went back to stay with Kaede.

After Naraku's defeat, they had all made sure to spread the rumor that Kagome had also destroyed the Sacred Jewel by wishing on it, so no one would try to come looking for it. Really though, Kagome had no idea what wish she was supposed to make. And even then, there was no way that she could let Bankotsu die by removing his jewel shard. Just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes. So she had to content herself with forever being on her guard and always protecting the jewel.

Now, her eyes brightened with joy and love as she watched Bankotsu enter her room, as they always did every time she saw him.

"Hey," she said, setting aside her tray and raising her arm to beckon him toward her.

He returned the smile she flashed at him and sat gently on the edge of her bed so as not to jostle her too much. She rolled her eyes at his attempt and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. They sat together in a comfortable silence for a moment, Bankotsu using his right hand to stroke the fingers resting on his left shoulder. Soon though, he broke the silence.

"So I've been thinking…" he began.

She lifted her head to look at him. "About what?"

"I've been thinking that after you are done doing that school thing you do here in this time, that we should get married," he said as if it wasn't a big deal.

Kagome's eyes widened and a smile spread slowly across her face. "Seriously? You mean it? You want to marry me?" He nodded, smirking. Kagome squealed. "Oh, wow! Yes, of course I'll marry you! That wasn't exactly the proposal I've always wanted, but still!"

Kagome laughed before she attacked his mouth with many joyful kisses. He laughed along with her. Kagome pulled back with a sigh.

"We'll eventually have to choose where to live; here or in your time," she said.

Bankotsu knew that she didn't want to leave her family, but she also didn't want to leave her friends. "It's your decision. The only thing left there for me anymore is Jak, but he could always be persuaded to stay here with us also. From what I can tell, there a lot more romantic prospects for him in this time than there are in ours," Bankotsu said with a laugh.

Kagome giggled. "I'm sure. Though I don't think they'd take too kindly to him always trying to kill them."

"True."

Kagome sighed happily, resting her head on his shoulder once again. Life for her was finally looking up. Now if she could only get through her senior year…

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and please review! (:**


End file.
